Titanic sin
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: Fullmetal alchemist crossover. After denying pay the fee to the gate of truth, it decides to send envy to another place. How the titans will fight against a incarnated sin? Rated T for blood and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I don't own fullmetal alchemist and teen titans. This story contains some spoilers of fullmetal alchemist.

* * *

'_Finally! I'll find Hohenheim! I'll kill him! I'll kill that bastard'_ Envy thought as he traveled through the light tunnel. Suddenly he noticed baby like monsters trying to take his limbs from his body. "What the hell! Get the hell away from me you freaks!" Envy said before transform himself into Edward, the transformation destroyed the creatures. 

**"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"** asked a deep and sinister voice. "What?! I'm the one here who should make the questions here! Who are you?" Envy asked after he changed back to the normal. The voice laughed and answered: **"I'm the Truth. Do you refuse to pay the fee?"**. "The Truth? I won't give you anything! You are just a freaking gate!" Envy said getting even more angry.

The voice laughed even more loud this time. "What's so funny? Show yourself and try laughing in my face." Envy demanded. **"You are a nervous one, aren't you?"** Envy just made a 'tchick' sound. **"I have a rule. And ****you**** know that! Nothing is for free. Equivalent Exchange! I was just going to take some of your limbs that you could easily regenerate. You really should learn a lesson! I have the perfect punishment for you!"**

Envy noticed a another way opening in the light path. He felt himself being dragged to that new path. "What the hell are you doing?" Envy asked with venom in the voice. **"I'm just giving you the perfect punishment. I won't allow you make your vengeance against your father."** "You can't do this to me! Take me to Hohenheimnow! Or else I'll kill you!" **"You aren't a threat to me, boy. Now leave my realm!"**

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you do you hear me! I will **KILL** you!" Envy shouted before disappearing. _**'this will be interesting'**_ The Truth thought.

In Jump City:

A big yellow hole appeared in the sky. Envy fell from the sky like a small meteor. When he fell on the asphalt he created panic thin the traffic. Cars were crashing because of the suddenly stop in the traffic.

Some people started to approach of the hole, but they couldn't see a thing due the smoke. When the smoke disappeared, what they saw made them sick. It was a large amount of blood, some organs exposed, the face was almost destroyed, the skin was gone and it was screaming in agony.

Suddenly the creature started to regenerate its body. The citizens were so scared that they started to ran away and screaming. Envy got back to his normal form. Long and spike dark green hair and even his clothes: a sleeveless and thigh black shirt, a black bandana, small shorts under what looked almost like a miniskirt and black gloves.

Envy managed to get out of the hole and started to look around. '_Where the hell am I? I'll kill that damn gate!'_ he thought as he punched many times the floor creating a another big crater. A few minutes later the police arrived. The cops got out of their cars and point their guns to the 'teenager'(AN: Envy just look like a teenager, but he has been living for centuries). '_There are military in this place too? At least I'll have some fun before thinking in a way to find Hohenheim'._ The sin thought.

"Raise your hands and surrender! Or else we'll shoot" Yelled one cop. Envy laughed and abrupt stopped and said with a evil smile: "Humankind is always stupid. It looks like it is a universal truth!" And then he started ruing towards the cops and they shoot, but it was useless. Envy jumped and punched the floor, the shockwave made many policemen were sent flying.

Envy grinned with satisfaction and was about to kill the policemen when a red boomerang appeared and hit the asphalt right in front on him. "Stop right there. You won't hurt them." Said Robin. The other titans were there too. "All humans are fools. Very well, I shall end your misery existence right now." Said Envy maliciously before dozens of bullets popping out of his body and hitting the floor. "What the hell!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "What are you?" Raven asked. _'There is something really wrong with him. I can only feel a large amount of evil energy. I can't feel his…soul!"_ She thought. "Why should I say to you, if you are all are going to die now". Envy saidbefore running towards the Titans.

End of chapter 1

* * *

What do you think about this first chapter? Please review. I accept constructive criticize. 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTES:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks for your reviews.

4) I'm sorry for taking **SO** long to update (I had a major author's block). I'm really sorry.

5)The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

* * *

"Die human trash." Envy said while trying to punch Robin who managed to dodge them all. Envy got even more furious and was about to hit Robin with a kick, then the sin was hit by one blast of Cyborg's canon and was sent flying to a parked car destroying it completely with the impact. "Hey, when you fight one of us you fight against us **all**!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Well, more cockroaches for me to smash." Envy said mocking at them. He clearly showed to still be harmless.

Raven inquired the homunculus: "What are you? You don't have a soul and I can feel you aren't from this dimension!"

Envy started laughing and said: "Someone give a prize for her. Of course I don't have a soul! I'm above that. I'm the perfection! I'm Immortal! It's amazing what human science can create, don't you agree?" The others titans looked shocked.

Before any of them could inquire more about him, the sin dashed towards Raven. He thought she was the most dangerous of them. _'Maybe she can use alchemy…'_

It was then when Envy realized how weird some of them looked. There was a green guy and one girl with red hair was flying. _'What the heck??'_

Starfire tried to blast him, but the homunculus picked up another car next to him and used as a shield. When he saw an opening he threw the car towards her, however she dodged it.

Beast Boy saw his chance and transformed into a rhino and went full speed to attack him.

'_A chimera?'_ He thought as he stopped BB only by grabbing his horn. He lifted him and threw him towards Starfire with much more strength then before. Beast Boy hit Starfire and the two yelled as the fell on the ground.

Raven enchanted: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Suddenly black energy trapped Envy in it. He tried to punch it countless times, yet it was futile.

"Great job Raven. Keep him like that. We might try find out more about him in the tower." Said Robin smiling.

Envy lowered him head with his anger boiling even more. He was extremely pissed off with that situation.

"You think I'll be stopped by mere human? You are nothing but **VERMINS!"**

Envy transformed into a giant serpent-like green dragon. Raven's power could hold it and Envy got free of the spell. With a quick move he used his tail as a whip to hit all the titans and used the time they were surprised to flee from there.

The homunculus flew for a while, hid behind a building and it shape shifted again into a policeman he saw a few minutes ago, but he changed the facial features to at least not being recognized. But he didn't keep the uniform, he wore a normal jeans with a blue t-shirt. Unfortunately, there was no one around to see him doing that. Envy managed to blend between the other humans he eventually found and decided to wait

The titans finally recovered from the attack. They were wounded and Raven was unconscious. The other titans knew that without her there was no way they could track the sin down. Cyborg carried Raven in his arms and they went back to the tower to recover and try figure it out what Envy was.

Envy managed to blend between the other humans and tried to figure it out his next move.

End of chapter 2

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks for your reviews Truephan and DemonRaily

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

* * *

The titans went back to their tower to recover from the battle. They were tired and hurt. Cyborg and Beast Boy took Raven to the infirmary to treat her wounds. Robin and Starfire tried to figure it out who was the newcomer.

"Do you think he's working with the Brotherhood or with Blood Brother?" Asked Stellar to Robin.

Robin crossed his arms and answered: "I don't know…Remember that Raven felt like a huge disturbance right before he appeared? He or it might not even be from this dimension. We have to wait until Raven is awake to figure that out."

Beast boy and Cyborg monitored Raven's conditions for a few hours and when she finally opened her eyes yelled Beast Boy in joy: "Raven! You're awake!"

"Don't scream next to my ear!" she said while glared at the green teen with a serious face, making him smile sheepishly.

"Looks like you're fine." Smiled Cyborg.

Raven looked around and didn't see neither Robin or Starfire, then she asked for them and also said that she had something important to say about the enemy they had just fought. Beast Boy hurried to get them.

Beast Boy talked to Robin and Starfire who went running to meet the rest of their group.

"Friend Raven, you're okay!" Yelled Starfire while she dashed to Raven's bed to give her a bear hug. She groaned in pain and only let her go when Robin said that Raven's body was still too weak for her hugs.

"So, Beast Boy said you had some information about that shape shifter."

"Yes. When he transformed into that dragon I was able to feel souls…"

"Wait! Are telling me that he had more than one soul?"

"Yes and no…What I felt wasn't exactly his soul. It were…thousands of souls screaming in agony coming from his body.

The other Teen Titans eyes widened.

A few hours later:

Envy was in his normal form in an dark alley. It was night and there was no people around at that hour of the night.

'_Damn! Those cockroaches are too difficult to smash. I can't believe I had to ran away and also resort to my true form! I should be able to get rid of those insects! What kind of alchemy is that?'_ Envy thought as he punched the wall making a hole on it.

"Hello there." He heard a woman's voice with French accent behind him. Envy wasn't in mood for surprises, but that one made him stop from attacking. Envy looked puzzled and asked: "Dante? How the hell did you get here?"

The woman raised the left eyebrow and said: "Dante? Who is that? I'm Madame Rouge. I am here to…"

"Like I care who are you. It looks like I'll have to use a punch bag to calm down and you seem perfect."

Madam Rouge grinned. "My, my…You are a hasty one. Why don't you listen for a while like a good kid? I want to make you an offer you can't deny."

Envy smiled and listened. _'What do I have to lose anyway. If she can't offer me anything I like I'll just kill her.'_ Thought Envy while he gave forced to not smile so she couldn't suspect.

End of chapter 3

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks for your reviews Truephan, DemonRaily, archsage328 and Abhorsen21

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

5)Sorry for the delay. I had too many college exams.

* * *

Madame Rouge grinned and made her offer: "Why don't you join the Brotherhood of Evil?"

Envy simply raised an eyebrow. He wondered if that was some kind of evil team just like the one he used to be. He couldn't stop thinking how childish the people from that dimension were. He fought that they didn't know the exact meaning of the world evil However the sin knew he had no general knowledge about that world. He wondered if he could use them to achieve his own goals.

Suddenly Envy's face became serious when he realized something and asked: "How did you even found me in first place?" The homunculus knew if the answer was something that might even threat him in any way he would have to dispose the woman right there.

Madam Rouge smiled darkly and answered: "We of the Brotherhood of Evil have many resources which we might share with you if you decide to join us. He also saw how you entered into this world and how you dealt with the Teen Titans. If you had continued the fight they would have lost."

"The what?"

"The Teen Titans. A group of teenagers who fight for justice and other idealisms."

Envy laughed out loud. He thought it was a silly name. After he stopped laughing he asked once again to the villainess: "Why should I join you? What can you offer me?"

"Well, do you want to go back home?"

The sin thought for a minute and answered back: "Actually I need to find a certain someone who is in another world."

"We can provide that." Replied the villainess.

"Do you even have the…means?" Asked Envy not buying what she was saying. She answered too quick for his taste and it was almost clear to him that no one of that world knew how to use alchemy. Actually Envy was thinking that if he were able to use alchemist he could use Madam rouge as a sacrifice to use as a fee for the Gate of Truth.

"Of course we do. But you must know that you must first prove your loyalty to us before anything else. You must know the drill."

"Of course…" Envy didn't like that not one bit. The only person he ever accepted to receive orders was from Dante. But he formulated a plan. He knew that there was a high chance that she was lying to him. So if this so called Brotherhood of Evil couldn't help him at all, he could simply sell them to the good guys' side. _'If they're as cheesy as their name. They would probably give me the means to find Hoenheim in exchange of her head.' _Thought the homunculus.

Envy looked in her eyes and said: "Okay, lady. You got yourself a deal. What do I have to do?"

She answered: "I'll give you more details tomorrow. For this night you should rest. I have just the place for you. But you would have to share with the other HIVE members."

End of chapter 4

* * *

Please review. I accept constructive criticize.


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan, DemonRaily, archsage328 and lunerlet for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

5)Sorry for the delay.

* * *

"HIVE?" asked Envy a little bit confused.

"Think of it as a… 'school' for villains." Answered the villainess semi-lying.

"You're kidding me…" replied the homunculus wondering how lame the people of the dimension were. He even thought how the classes might be like: '_How to steal candy from babies 101'_

"Just follow me I'll show you." Grinned the woman in red.

Envy groaned and reluctantly followed Madame Rouge. He wanted really bad to end with the woman who dared to think she could toy with him, but he decided to play along for the moment. However, she also clearly saw that his smile was a façade, she wasn't stupid either.

The member of the Brotherhood of evil wanted to test him to see if he could be tamed to obey their orders, if that experiment was a failure, she would discard him, before the homunculus could do something to fight back.

She was the best for that job due her resistant body. She saw through many spy cams what the sin was capable of. But she was sure that she could beat him up if anything went wrong.

They walked in the shadows and arrived in a club called 'Evil Lair'. Envy had to make a comment about how lame was to hide their base there. Madame Rouge agreed, but she explained that the best way to trick the Titans was to hide right under their noses. She also said that even the heroes would think that no villain would be stupid enough to do such a thing, but that was it was so brilliant. That place was really a club for the public. Madame rouge looked around and saw no one near and shape shifted into a tall man with black hair and dark clothes. The polo shirt she know wore had a flaming skull in the front.

Envy had to admit he was shocked to see him with the same power he had. The sin smiled interested as he also shape shifted in the same man he disguised himself as earlier. Before entering Rouge explained that in that form she was known as Ricky, the owner of that club.

When they entered, Envy saw lots of people dancing madly at the sound of heavy metal. The lights were flashing and it was obviously pointless to talk in there. The sound was so loud that the homunculus could barely hear his own thoughts. Envy even wondered how many of those people were actually underage to be there.

Madame Rouge led Envy to her office she used a key and opened the door. The room she admitted to him to never use was full of portraits of abstract art and he even spotted a very fancy red couch near the wall on his left.

She locked the door from inside and them moved a green carpet revealing a trap door. She opened it and told Envy to follow her.

Then she finally asked: "We haven't made proper presentations. I'm Madam Rouge, What's your name?"

Envy answered dryly: "Envy."

Madame Rouge had a dark smile on her face as she went down the stairs. Envy followed her quietly. That boredom was driving him crazy. He used to have much more fun when he went on missions with Lust and Gluttony. He recorded how they helped to create a riot in the town of Lior after manipulating that fake priest. People are so easily to fooled and led to believe in everything.

'_Good times. Good times…'_ thought the sin as they arrived near a huge door with a big 'H' on the door.

That was a pretty improvised place, because their last base was destroyed by the Teen Titans

"Okay…Something is bothering me here since I've entered in this place. Does all people in that 'fraternity' of yours is a shape shifter?" asked Envy changing back to his normal self.

"No. Why do you ask such thing" Madame Rouge did the same thing and returned to normal.

"I got the part that this is a good place to hide, but won't it be pretty obvious to the people in your club if they saw a bunch of people all dressed up for Halloween coming in and out of the office?"

The villainess explained to him: "That's easy. Those idiots are too 'high' to notice what's going on around them."

She opened pressed a password in a computer nearby and the door opened revealing the HIVE headquarters. Envy wasn't one bit impressed with their headquarters.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan and archsage328 for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

* * *

When the doors opened, Envy saw many things, he had never seen before. But it didn't interest him one bit. He already realized that the dimension he was now in was nothing like his home. Madame Rogue was at his right side.

The HIVE entrance hall was gray due all the metal covering the place. It had many guns all over the ceiling pointed to the entrance. But they didn't fire. Madame Rouge saw his dull expression as he watched all the weapons pointing at the entrance. He wondered if that was some stupid trap made for him. He was about to transform his arm into a spike as he thought: '_I'll stab this #* for even considering that she could kill me.'_

The villainess explained when she noticed he was clenching his right hand: "These weapons are made for those who try to invade this small fortress. You mustn't fear."

Envy took that as a major insult to him. He feared nothing. He got one more reason to kill her, but he didn't. It could utterly destroy any chance of getting out of that dimension. He fantasized about many ways of killing her. However, he desired even more to find and kill Hoenheim. That helped him to control himself a bit.

She pressed her hand against a particular square of the wall. Suddenly a scanner came out of the wall and scanned her eyes. Then the metal door in the other side of the room opened.

They walked into toward it. The homunculus asked her: "So this is where I'm going to sleep, right? Or are you hiding something from me?"

The villainess smiled and simply said: "I'll show you to your new comrades… and please try teach them a little bit... They're a bit…"

"Let me have a freaking wild guess? They're useless? You brought me here just to be a baby sitter for a bunch of evil-wannabe idiots?"

"Well, actually it's a win or win situation for both of us. For me, if you manage to make those three imbeciles to become useful, they can help us to get rid of the Teen Titans. You also win, because it would make your life easier since they can help you to destroy the Titans faster which would allow us to work on the portal for you faster as well. If they don't learn a thing from you, they would most likely be throw in prison during a battle and I wouldn't have to even care about their existence, since they would become completely useless for the Brotherhood plans and since I'm placing you as their commander be my guest to use them as flesh shields."

The sin groaned. It still sounded too troublesome for him. All he desired was to find and kill the being he once called his father. He wondered if that was asking too much.

They walked into the main room. It had a flat screen TV as big as the Titans have and they could see that the free of then were asleep sitting down on the couch as the TV aired a baseball game. Both Gizmo and Mammoth were drooling.

"Oh shit…" said Envy in low tone. Wondering how absurdly tedious that work will be for him.

"My words exactly…" murmured Madame Rouge. Then she enlarged her right arm, grabbed the sofa and threw them out of it.

The three of them woke up startled. They immediately thought they were being attacked. Gizmo was about to fire a new laser he was developing when Jinx stopped him by saying: "Don't do it! It's Madame Rouge!"

She quickly came to greet her as politely as possible. She always admired Madame Rouge. She was her idol, her hero in a certain way. Madame Rouge just ignored. She saw some potential in her, but wanted to give her that boost.

"Is it always like that?" asked Envy dryly.

The three members of HIVE noticed the teen next to Madame Rouge. Gizmo was the first to inquire who was he and why she brought a stranger to their base. Jinx was about to protest again when Rouge ordered to him to shut up. Mammoth said nothing. He already knew that it was pretty useless to argue against her, in fact, he was a little sacred of her.

Envy decided he had enough of that situation and tried to put some order into it, so he could have some rest: "Listen here all of you. I'll be in charge now. The three of you will obey me and those who whine will be punished. Tomorrow we start training! Go to your freaking rooms."

Of course the HIVE members didn't accept him to start bossing them around and they protested. Madame Rouge explained that Envy was going to be their new leader for the time being and after that she quickly introduced Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx to him.

Gizmo and even Mammoth kept complaining. They were saying they were more than capable of defeating them Titans. The woman in red ordered them to shut up and told them to obey. Jinx didn't like it either, but she was ready to obey if that was her idol's will.

"Let's be democratic, then. There are four of us. I beat the shit out of you three and win." Said Envy with a dull face.

Gizmo smiled and quickly aimed and fired his new laser that was capable of shred steel like paper. Envy didn't even bothered himself to dodge. The laser stabbed the homunculus and the wall behind him. Gizmo had admit he was shocked. To see the hole in Envy's belly. But the homunculus just smiled wickedly as he quickly healed the wound and ran towards the small teen, then punched Gizmo on the face send him flying unconscious to the other side of the room.

Mammoth angrily tried to punch with his right hand Envy who used one hand to stop the big fist. Then Envy used his other hand to grab Mammoth's fist and spun his before throwing him over Gizmo.

Envy smiled darkly to Jinx who started to fear her own safety. The she used her mystical power to alter the floor to make a steel pillar to stab him. Envy was hit by it only because he was actually surprised by her power. Jinx didn't stooped there she also hit him with a ray and sent him flying to the opposite wall.

It didn't took long for all wounds in Envy's body to regenerate. He smiled wickedly as if he had won the jackpot and ran towards her dodging every ray of mystical energy she sent to him. When he got near enough he punched her so he could knock all air out of her and make her fall unconscious like the other two.

Madame Rouge was satisfied with that. It just proved that Envy could become a good asset to the Brotherhood of Evil.

'_I think these lackeys will be useful in the future.__ Specially the girl. She has some weird power, maybe, just maybe she can learn alchemy and use it to take me the hell out of here. I might not be able to use alchemy myself, but I haven't lost my knowledge about it.' _The sin maliciously thought.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan, DemonRaily, featherfun and archsage328 for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

5)I had to research a few things in other websites to exmplain the alchemy in this chapter. When I watched Fullmetal Alchemist, it was all in Portuguese. So there were some words in English I didn't know how to translate.

6)[6] means to look back here. I don't exactly remember where the Brotherhood of Evil headquarters were in the cartoon Teen Titans. That's why I used the localization of it =that was shown in the DC comics. With some personal modifications of mine.

* * *

"Looks like, everything is settled here. I'll make contact again in the future. Enjoy this time to train them and don't leave this facilities until I give the order." Said Madame Rouge clueless that the last word she spoke angered Envy. However the sin did nothing. Actually, he enjoyed see her leaving leaving. He could now focus on his own plans.

He looked at the unconscious bodies and only picked up Jinx's and took her to her room. He took 10 minutes of walking and took her to the most 'girly' room he found. He assumed that room was hers. The room wall were purple. It had a big mirror and a few voodoo dolls of the Titans of shelves. Many were pierced, but two, Cyborg, who Envy recognized, and Kid Flash. That made the sin raise an eyebrow. When the homunculus laid her on the bed he opened the closet and found a few dresses that looked exactly like her own '_Even Dante, liked to change her outfit, what's up with these people…'_. Then he left the room leaving the unconscious girl.

He went to another room next to hers and saw many technological equipment in it. He assumed that the room belonged to Gizmo, but he didn't care and decided to stay there after throwing all Gizmo stuff out of the room making a pile near the door.

He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, remembering everything he had learned about alchemy in the past four centuries.

In the next morning, Envy got up and went outside the room and found out that Mammoth and Gizmo were still unconscious. He looked at the two with disdain and walked back to Jinx's room, picked up a chair near a desk full of books about magic, sat down and waited impatiently for 30 minutes when she finally woke up.

"Finally…" The sin muttered to himself.

The teenage girl looked around confused. And saw the person that knocked her out. She was about to strike when he said: "Now that you're awake, let's train."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

'_I'm not in mood for such questions…'_ thought the sin as he faked a smile and answered: "Madame Rouge asked me to train you guys. And All I did was to test you three. I was pretty disappointed with the other two, but you have an incredible gift. I can teach you about the art of alchemy."

"Alchemy? Isn't that thing about turning lead into gold?" asked her cheering up a little. Her idol wanted her to become stronger. She thought that if she learned a lot from that guy she could join her in the Brotherhood of Evil. So she decided to do her best to follow his instructions.

"Alchemy can do much ore than that. Listen carefully. I won't repeat myself two times. Alchemy is about equivalent exchange. In another words, if you use 100 pounds of clay you can shape it to whatever you want it to be, however it'll always weight 100 pounds, it cannot create matter. Alchemy can be divided in three stages: Comprehension which is the understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within. Second there's the deconstruction that by using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. And finally the reconstruction which is the continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape." Envy explained to her without mentioning the Philosopher's stone which is a material that can bypass the laws of equivalent exchange. The sin didn't mention it because he didn't want her to have any idea that could harm his plans.

Jinx nodded. It was quite similar to her own powers in a certain level, of course. Envy got up from the chair and took a pen that was over her desk and continued: "This is the one of the most basic of the alchemic arrays." Explained Envy as he drew on the floor a circle and inside of it a 6-pointed star and another circle over the star.

"This floor is made of steel, right? So it's basically C 0.25-0.35% Cr 24-28% Ni 10-15% Mn 3-6% Nb 1.75-2.50% N 0.50-0.70% Si 0-0.30%. Now put both of your hand on the circle and make your energy flow through the symbol and shape it. I've seen you do it, but your power can be amplified and by doing this you can shape all matter to anything you desire. And even with some training you can manipulate elements at your will. Now make your energy flow through the array and allow it to help you to control the matter."

When the teenager got up from her bed the sin punched the middle of the star making a loud sound and a small hole. "Put your hands in the circle and focus on making the floor the way it was. Use your power to manipulate the atoms to reorganize and go back to it's original state. All matter is still there. Al you need is reorganize it. Take your time."

She did as she was told. She put the hands on the circle and tried to do what Envy instructed her. Usually she could only destroy with her power. She never actually tried to fix anything damage she had caused in the past. Jinx focused and the star started to shine. A few blue sparks started to come out of it and she focused on the damaged floor. Envy whistled as he saw the floor slowly going back to its original state. But it stopped halfway the process. She was panting. She wasn't used to have such control over atoms and reorganize them.

Envy was upset that she wasn't able to fully learn how to properly use an Alchemic circle. She used too much energy with little result. She should have let all the energy she applied go through the array to make it easier to control the atoms and not try do it directly. She made just a small percent of her energy flow through the array, most were directly to the hole and was wasted. Only those who had seen the "truth" were able of directly manipulate the matter at that level.

"Still needs improvement, but it was very good for you first attempt. You're very talented." Said envy with a fake smile. But it seemed genuine for Jinx.

Jinx smiled and blushed a little. Envy knew which buttons to push to make her work harder and learn alchemy faster so she could achieve enough knowledge to take him out of that world.

Madame Rouge returned to the Brotherhood of Evil headquarters which was in Paris, France. It was localized under an exclusive girls school[6]. She wanted to talk to Brain about her progress with the homunculus.

She went down through the facilities disguised as a blond female teacher wearing a blue uniform with a skirt that reached her ankles. She entered the college and saw a bunch of girls in a grey uniform giggling a lot. She ignored them and went to the Janitor's room, locked it from inside, pressed her hand against the wall, which made it move revealing a secret red button that when she pressed, the floor acted like a elevator and took her to a another room. She got to another room and typed a passowrd to open the door.

When the doors opened, she changed back to her normal self and walked through many rooms until reaching the main room where Brain was. The Leader of the Brotherhood of Evil was next to his right arm, Monsieur Mallah.

"I was waiting for you. Well, Madame Rouge, can this newcomer be useful for us?" asked Brain.

"We still need some time to be able to have control over him. For now, he's only cooperating with us because he thinks we can provide him a portal back to his home."

"But that lie won't last long. If he finds out and is as powerful as we expect, he might try attack us. By the way, did you find out from exactly where did he came or any weakness we can use?" Pointed Mallah concerned.

With a serious face she answered: "All I've discovered about him is that he has the power to shapeshift just like me and can pretty much fully regenerate any part of his body, including organs."

"Be able to regenerate organs, you say?" asked Brain highly interested in that.

"Yes. His belly was pierced and he fully healed that wound. Unless he doesn't have any vital organ on that area. I doubt he's human." Said Madame Rouge crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, you're right. That's why we need to keep an eye on him. Did you install the cameras to watch him while he's in HIVE?" Asked Brain.

"Of course. Allow me to provide the link that will connect the monitors to the cameras in HIVE" She said as she walked to a computer next to Brain and Mallah and connected them to the cameras.

'_Will I finally have my body back? I'll have it even if I have to dissect him to discover his secret.'_ Thought Brain as he carefully searched the room he was in and was quite surprise to see him with Jinx. It seemed He was teaching her something.

Meanwhile the Teen Titans were working on strategies to defeat the being from another dimension. Robin had thought about making some kind of potent net to trap him and avoid his shapeshifting. But Cyborg explained to their leader that to make something that powerful would take weeks or even months to get ready.

Raven wanted to help, but the other Titans said she still needed rest, specially Starfire and Beast Boy. However she said that her power was the only thing that managed to hold him. She also told them: "I think I can hold back that dragon form of his. He only got away that time, because I didn't know he could do such thing."

"But that's exactly the point Raven. We don't know much about him. He might still have some hidden tricks that can take us by surprise. We can't risk being defeated like that again." Explained Robin.

"Yes, friend Raven. We must think carefully before attacking him.

"What they said. We'll kick his butt when we're ready." Said Beast Boy smiling.

"Let's recapitulate what we know about him. He can shapeshift, super strength, high speed regeneration and he's from another dimension". Said Cyborg

The Titans were pensive for a couple of minutes when Robin realized: "Raven, don't you have anything about beings like him in you books? Or at least how to track from where did he came?"

"You're right! Maybe I can find something in my books and scrolls bring them to me. I'll study all day and night." Said Raven as she got up to search. The other Titans tried to tell her to stay in the bed, but she knew that they would hardly be able to find or even read some material in her room. That's why it was something she needed to do by her own.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan, DemonRaily and featherfun for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

5)I found the alchemy explanation in a website. When I watched Fullmetal Alchemist, it was all in Portuguese. So there were some words in English I didn't know how to translate.

6)This chapter is for you Truephan, Get well soon!!

* * *

In HIVE headquarters Envy kept training Jinx in the ways of the alchemy. Luckily, for the homunculus, the teenage girl was learning really fast. Envy had explained to her how to properly make the energy go through the circle and also told her to not try directly fix the floor with her power, because it would just make her tired. She even managed to completely fix the floor after a couple more of attempts.

Suddenly the door of Jinx's room opened showing a really angry Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Why did you put all my things out of my room? That's MY room, do you hear me! You can't have it!" complained Gizmo.

"Too late, shrimp. But if you keep complaining about such insignificant subject, you'll be killed." Envy said in a bored tone. The last thing the sin wanted was more annoying distractions.

"You wouldn't dare! I'm the smartest member of HIVE! You can't treat me like that!" shouted Gizmo. Mammoth wanted to agree with the small teen, but he was a little taken back from Envy's look. The sin's eyes were so full of killer intent that all Mammoth's body started to shake a little in fear.

Gizmo didn't like to be treated like that. He was a genius he could build anything. He thought that the newcomer in their headquarters should be taught a lesson to show who was really the one in charge of the HIVE.

"There's a major difference between intelligence and wisdom. Just because you can build toys, it doesn't matter if you are so willing to throw your life away by angering someone that is clearly more powerful than you. I'll ask you something, brat, when it was the last time you actually KILLED someone?"

Gizmo opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it. It was true that Gizmo never killed a person. "L-look…okay I never did, but that doesn't mean I can't start by you! Besides I did many bad things! You have no idea how many banks I've robbed and…"

"Whoa…You robbed a bank? That's scary…You know shit what is about being truly evil. There was this guy called Maes Huges, he was about to manage flee from me when I shape shifted in his beloved wife. He stopped because he couldn't bring himself to stab the head of his wife. The most pathetic thing was that I shape shifted right in front of him and he still couldn't bring himself to hurt his 'wife'. I lived for four centuries, I killed so many people in so many ways that it would give you nightmares. Now learn your place this is my last warning."

Gizmo was about to protest again when Mammoth put his hand over his friend's mouth preventing his from doing a fatal mistake.

"Looks like you aren't just an huge amount of muscles. Now, you two go make exercises. Hey big guy, help that shrimp to get some muscles. After you eat" Mammoth quickly got gizmo on his arms and took him to the kitchen.

Jinx looked a little bit scared, but wondered if he would truly hurt Gizmo. She hoped he was just being scary to make her friends stronger and to maintain the hierarchy.

Envy turned to her with a fake smile and told her he was going to teach her some knew arrays after the breakfast. She nodded and followed him.

When Gizmo finally was able to talk he said with venom in his voice: "Don't tell me you're scared of him or worst, you're on his side!"

Angrily Mammoth threw the smaller HIVE member on the ground and told him: "Are you stupid? Can't you feel he was deadly serious. That guy wasn't kidding! I don't know why I know all this, but I can feel his killer instinct…"

"That's because you must be a chimera. Chimera's are half human half animals. Your half animal can fear danger nearby. I sensed that you had some animal DNA in you. But I hope It's clear to everyone here. I'm the boss here and if you obey me there will be no consequence, just improvement." Said Envy entering into the kitchen with Jinx.

Envy almost guessed it all right. Mammoth did received some animal DNA to improve his muscles and all that happened when he was a small child.

Despite of all annoyance, Envy felt that those two idiots would be perfect sacrifices to open the Gate of Truth to lead him to his 'father'.

Meanwhile the Brotherhood of Evil watched carefully the events that took place in HIVE. Brain ordered monsieur Mallah to search for the array Envy drew in every civilization known by them. If they end up finding something similar, then they could stay more steps ahead of Envy and learn more about Alchemy. He also told him to look for any new array Envy draw to teach Jinx.

The big gorilla did as he was told and inserted all data in the computer which started to check every symbol, specially the mystical ones in order to find something similar. In advance, Mallah also searched for every file that existed about alchemy. They could be useful to their research.

Madame Rouge was also quite interested how the sin manipulated Jinx and struck fear into Mammoth and Gizmo. She thought it was really strange to him to teach something like that so willing to Jinx. She thought he might be plotting something against the Brotherhood or even to find himself a way home without aiding the Brotherhood in the battle against the Titans.

The femme fatale warned Brain about Envy being too rushed in teaching Jinx about alchemy. She could end up getting too strong for them to easily manipulate. She suggested to get some other members of the Brotherhood of Evil including herself and Mallah to try learn alchemy as well by following Envy's instructions.

Brain agreed and also told Madame Rouge to invite Jinx to be a member of the Brotherhood as soon as they get enough information from Envy. That way Envy's plan would be ruined and they would make sure that Jinx would work exclusively for them.

What Brain wanted the most was to have a body like Envy's. Immortal, unstoppable and he wasn't going to let that chance to slip through his 'fingers'. He would dissect the homunculus if it was necessary to discover the secrets of his body.

In the T tower, Raven went to her room, but didn't lock the door, like she usually do. She did it because she didn't want her friends to worry more than they already were. If she had locked, Starfire would probably knock at her door to check if she was alright, after all, Raven should still be resting.

The cloaked Titan separated all books and scrolls in two different piles. One pile was about spells that could open portals or gates and the other was about how to dismiss creatures from other dimensions.

She sat down on the floor, crossed her legs and picked a book from the first pile and studied it. She carefully studied it, but didn't find anything that could help her. The book only contained instructions to open portals to places she already knew.

She sighed and placed the book on the floor and picked four more books and three scrolls from the first pile. Some gave instructions to open a portal to parallels timelines other planets and mystic places.

However the last book from the first pile called her attention, it's title was "Gates to the Unknown". It was written in Latin and it explained how to open a gate to somewhere she didn't know. But to do that she would need some clues about what she was looking for, she would need something from that world she was looking for to open a gate to it. She put the book over her bed. She got her first step into the right direction. She hoped that the second pile had something important.

She studied through each one of the 10 books and 7 scrolls in the second pile, the one about how to dismiss beings from other planes. She always kept a lot of books like that, because she hoped they could be used to fight against her father, Trigon.

Raven found a scroll about how to track back a being from other dimensions, but it only worked if she had anything of the creature. She sighed. The Titan had nothing material of the homunculus.

She was about to get up again to see if she forgot to pick up any book when she flinched in pain. It was them she realized. The wound made by Envy might be the link she needed. She picked the same scroll and the book on her bed and opened both.

She enchanted the words from the scroll with both hands on her wounded ribs and enchanted the scroll. A red line appeared from her wounded ribs, then she noticed the line growing and it was like dancing in the air when it stabbed the thin air. She could see the line moving like its length was growing. Then it suddenly stopped.

She smiled and read the book. The line was the link to Envy's world, now she only needed to open a gate to it. When she was midway her enchanting a huge grey eye opened on the floor and before she could do anything many dark hands came out of the floor and grabbed Raven. The last thing she saw was a shining light that came from the floor."

When she woke up she quickly got up, despite of the pain. "What is this place…" she looked around and saw only white. Both ground and sky were plain white, she wouldn't see walls, ceiling neither an horizon. The only thing she saw was a huge door with a tree carved on it.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan, DemonRaily, featherfun, completeandtotalrandomness and archsage328 for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

5)I'm so sorry for such delay. I was really busy with my college exams.

* * *

Raven glared at the gate in awe. She could sense an immense power coming from the gate. She gave a better look at the gate and saw written on the middle of it, inside of a circle. The following words "Malcuth Regnum·Imperium RAM: 9" were surrounding the word "ADONAI" in a circular shape.

When she approached to read more, the gate suddenly opened and many small black hands, like the ones that dragged her to that place, came out of the gate and wrapped her once again and took her by force into the gate. She tried to use her powers, but they weren't working anymore.

Suddenly the dark hands turned into baby-like pitch black creatures which started to scratch her all over her body. Then she noticed she was traveling through a golden tunnel. In another situation she would have find that quite amusing, but the pain she was feeling couldn't take her mind away from the pain.

She tried desperately to chant her magical words, but a few hands covered her mouth. As the titan approached at the shining light at the end of the tunnel, the pain got bigger and bigger until she fell unconscious.

Raven woke up lying on the street of a town. She groaned and for some reason she felt more light then usual. When she looked around she saw that the town seemed to be like fifty years into the past due everyone's clothing and the cars that they used and some people were still using coaches guided by horses.

She wondered what had just happened and tried to fly to see the town from above. Suddenly she saw a kid phasing through her as if she wasn't even there. She quickly looked around and to her hands, they were slightly transparent. It was then when it hit her. Nobody was seeing her.

In another dimension, more precisely in a town called Risenbol, which was a country town. That town had few houses not that far from each other. The field was covered by the grass as if it were a green sea.

A blond girl with a green headband and clothes soaked with oil was chasing after her black and white dog, which his front left leg was a robotic one.

Her dog had started barking a lot and had left her home homing into the east of her house. She was following her dog to know what was happening to him. It didn't took long to the two of the get to a small crater on the ground.

The teenage girl gasped when she saw that in the center of the crater lied an unconscious body of another teen girl. It was Raven's unconscious body.

In the Teen Titan's tower, the flash of light that had happened in Raven's room had called the attention of Starfire who was holding a warm soup to give to her friend. As soon as Starfire saw the flash of light, she dropped the bowl which, broke in many piece, and quickly busted the door, not noticing it was unlocked in the first, to only see an empty room.

The sound of the bowl breaking got the attention of the other titans who rushed to see what had happened. They entered the room and tried to look for her without any success. All they saw was ashes in the place where the books and the scrolls were, but they feared they could be Raven's.

In the HIVE headquarters, Envy was getting tired at Gizmo's hatred glares and Jinx's admiration ones. But he wouldn't tell her that. He knew that with good praises and motivation he could bend her to his will.

Yet, the homunculus wanted to have some privacy time to explore the city and find the most appropriated place to open a gate to find his father. He was no fool. He wouldn't dare to even talk about his intentions in front of people he clearly didn't trust and even more execute his plans where the shapeshifter woman probably had total control of his actions. He knew what he was doing was risky, but if he played his cards well, the teen with purple hair would cover him up.

He politely excused himself and lied: "Sprry for interrupting our training, but I would like to explore this city some more, don't worry. I'll be subtle."

Jinx instantly agreed, Mammoth said nothing and Gizmo just glared at him. The homunculus shape shifted in front of them which caused a small surprise at the HIVE members. Envy's new form was of an old bald man.

He went out of the club and went for a walk. He tried to go for a more desert places of the city. He tried to find a good abandoned facility or building. He saw a small factory and headed there.

Suddenly the sin, heard a small explosion from behind him. He quickly turned and saw a spike coming out of a building and on the floor right beneath it, some broken machine. Then some sparkles surrounded the spike and it returned to the building as if it were never there.

Envy quickly turned back to his normal self and recognized what was had just happened. Someone used alchemy. He got really suspicious of that and looked around desperately to find the person who performed that.

"You really got your guard down, Envy. That thing was following you for some time now." Said a female voice from the other side of the street. It was a female voice. When she got near of Envy, he could see that it was a woman in her 20's with blond hair wearing a 1600's pompous dress.

The sin's smirk was large and twisted when he saw the woman: "I never thought I would see you here, Dante."

End of chapter 9

* * *

Translation:

Regnum = Royalty

Adonai = God

Imperium = Empire

I couldn't find the meaning for the other words. I also would like to say I'm sorry for the major delay for updating and because it's too short, my college is suffocating me. But I'll be on vacation soon and I'll have plenty of time to make the chapters with more detail and calm.

Just one more thing: please don't get mad for me for bringing Dante to the story. I know she died at the end of the series, but I'll explain everything in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan, DemonRaily and featherfun for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

5)The next chapter might take some time to be finished, because I intend to travel in my vacation, but I'll still have a computer and internet so I'll still be able to update it.

6)Merry Christmas for you all.

* * *

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Shouted Brain as he lost the contact with the spy robot. He hated it even more because that meant the homunculus might do something relevant for his interests and he wouldn't be able to record it.

Monsieur Mallah checked the data in the computer and answered to his boss: "I'm afraid the robot was destroyed."

"Send another one immediately! No…Madame Rouge you go. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and try take that idiot back to HIVE even if it's by force!"

It was rather unusual to see Brain like that. But the gorilla knew the reason. It was because Brain was too anxious to have his body back. So he tried to reason: "Before you go Madame Rouge, do your best to make sure he has no suspicions that the spy robot was our idea, he might not collaborate anymore and if he gets too angry and start attacking you might not be able to hold him back."

Madame Rouge scoffed at that. "Of course I'll be careful. Do You think I would jump into a battle without making sure I have a pretty good chance of winning. To begin with we don't even know it was really him who destroyed the robot. He is probably fighting the Titans. But I'll go investigate. But I won't make direct contact with him unless it's really necessary, after all how can I explain why I knew where he was. He's no idiot."

"Yes…you're right…do as you said." Madame Rouge nodded and left to find the Homunculus.

When Monsieur Mallah and Brain were alone, Mallah said to Brain: "By the way, No member of the Brotherhood of Evil had success in copying what he taught Jinx, maybe she's the only one that can perform that."

"Hmm…I know it's risky, but I think we should let her with that 'foreigner' just until he says she learned enough or anything like that. As soon that happens we bring her immediately to our side. Make sure she gets a lot of praises and some crap she might like. After we buy her trust she can work directly for us. However just in case, tell them all too keep trying, maybe Envy can say something that will make easier for them to learn this 'alchemy'."

The gorilla smiled and agreed. Brain finally came back to his normal cold hearted self.

Meanwhile the titans were extremely worried as they saw Starfire crying over the ashes. She thought Raven had died. Beast Boy was in state of denial, he didn't want to believe his friend was gone.

Robin started to formulate countless theories one more absurd than the other then he looked to Cyborg who as also at a state of shock and quickly said: "Cyborg, scan those ashes, now!"

Cyborg snapped out of it and did as he was told. He opened a small computer of his right arm and when he activated the scan he pointed his left index finger a small red ray of light came from it and covered all ashes that were in the room.[1]

Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire begged in his hearts that those ashes weren't Raven's.. It was then when they saw Cyborg's relieved face as he said: "Thank goodness. Those ashes are just burnt paper. There's no trace of Raven. But I still can't tell what happened here.

For the Titans it was a wonderful news that their friend wasn't dead, but it only raised more questions. Robin could only think she somehow opened a portal and went investigate about the homunculus all by herself. '_If she really did that, then I'm even more worried! She isn't fully recovered! Damn! Where is she?'_

His thoughts were broken when Starfire said hopefully: "If friend Raven isn't dead, we can still find her, right?"

"Yes, but that is sure going to be hard…" Robin had to admit to his friends.

Back with the sin. Envy smirked when he saw the woman: "I never thought I would see you here, Dante."

The woman just chuckled, but then her face turned serious when she said as she pointed to the remains of a spy robot: "That thing has been following you for a while I thought it was going to attack you. What IS that, by the way?"

"Honestly, I don't know much about this world…By the way **why **are you here?" asked the sin raising quite curious.

The woman sighed as she explained: "After that whole fiasco involving the Elric brothers I tried to flee to make a new strategy to get a new philosopher's stone. After all my body was rotting quickly. But, unfortunately Gluttony tried to eat me when I was at the elevator…"

Envy couldn't help but to scoff at that. "That's what you get for erasing his mind. I bet he couldn't even remember you were his master."

Dante got a little angry as she answered: "It was the only way. He wouldn't just stop mopping around after Lust died. Anyway after that useless amount of lard tried to eat me I managed to use alchemy right before me could devour me. I managed to blow him up and picked up as much philosopher stone as I could carry. When he started to regenerate I used some of it to mutate him into a much worse monster and I made sure this time he would obey. He waited for me where you and Edward fought as I used some of the philosopher's stone to transfer myself into another body. I also tried to talk with Pride, however I discovered that he was killed as well by Roy Mustang who ended up being the new ruler of Amestris. I wouldn't even waste my time going after Wrath. He's not useful anymore. So all I had to do was finding out where the hell were you. And just to find you, the gate consumed some of my philosopher's stone. I only have enough to change body again."

Envy raised an eyebrow: "So why didn't you take all the philosopher's stone from Gluttony? Didn't he eat a lot of it?"

Dante sighed: "I thought about it, but the process would completely destroy him. I only have you and him. I can't risk killing all what's left of my dear homunculi."

Envy chuckled darkly. He knew she was only interested in getting all the help she wanted and any sign of betrayal could cost his very existence, but he knew she was the only person that he could almost trust. But he wouldn't do that blindly, specially after what she did to Gluttony.

"So…If I help you will you open the gate so I can finally kill Hoenheim?" asked the sin hopefully.

"Under three conditions, _my dear_."

"Which are…" he answered in a bored tone.

"The first thing is that you help me find a good body so I can change bodies again. This one is getting rotten much quicker. The second is that you help me making this town the new source for my philosopher's stone. And finally the third is that you save some of Hoenheim for myself. You're not the only one who wants revenge, you know."

The homunculus put his hand on his chin as he thought. He tried to think about Dante's new body when he remembered: "I met this stupid woman who thinks she can control me. I think she would be a good new body for you."

That caught Dante's attention as she asked for her "son"[2] to continue. "Well, apparently in this world there are people with powers. It's not alchemy and some of those people are completely human. I don't know what it is, but There's this woman who tried to recruit me to their lame evil club. She can shapeshift just like me. And she looks like one of the big bosses of her organization, so if you take her body, you'll have access to ALL their information and it could even make things easier to create a transmutation circle around this city to turn all those stinky humans into sacrifice for the philosopher's stone."

A dark smile appeared in Dante's face. It was brilliant. From all homunculi, Envy was her favorite.

"Besides, we can use my new 'pupil' into helping us with the circle." Continued Envy

"Pupil?" asked Dante with a dead serious face.

"Yes, I found someone in the 'team evildoers' with potential to perform alchemy. So I taught her stuff I learnt when I was alive and I intended to make her open a gate to Hoenheim using her two useless friends as a toll for it. One for tracking my stupid 'father' and the other to open it. But with you here, I don't think that's going to be necessary."

"Wait…you WERE TEACHING someone about alchemy? How stupid can you be? WHAT IF YOU WERE BEING WATCHED?" yelled Dante.

"Hey! I was lost in a completely weird planet and I pretty much thought you were dead! Don't blame me for wanting to leave this damned place! Besides the woman you're going to possess is like her idol or some crap like that. So if you order her to do something she won't complain."

Dante bit her lower lip as she saw some gray areas over her body. She didn't have much time left in that body. Soon that body would reject her and she needed another one fast and she agreed with Envy's plan.

"By the way, Dante. What did you do to Glutonny? Did you just tell him to sit and wait for you?"

She smiled maliciously as she answered: "I ordered him to track Wrath down and get any 'red stone' he still has in his body".

End of chapter 10

* * *

[1] I don't remember how Cyborg can scan stuff or even if he does, so I made that out.

[2]Envy is the homunculus that was created when Dante's son died of mercury poisoning.

[3] Homunculus, for those who didn't watch Fullmetal Alchemist, are the result of the failed attempt of resurrecting someone.


	11. Chapter 11

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan and DemonRaily for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

5)Happy new year for you all.

* * *

Raven was very confused. '_What did that gate do to me?!' _She thought as she flew above the city for a better view. Her very first impression was that her conscience was thrown back into time. That would explain why she wasn't with her body.

She tried to recognize the place, but it was futile. _'Why the past always look like a completely different world? It looks nothing like Jump city!_' She went back to the ground and overheard some people talking. It wasn't English, but German[1].

_'I was thrown into the past __**AND **__at a different place as well? My luck seems to be on vacation these days…_' she thought as she closed her eyes lowering her head a bit.

But then she opened her eyes when she realized: _'Wait…so that thing that invaded our world is from the old Germany? What was Hittler smoking to come up with that thing? It's better to investigate a little. Maybe if I focus I can touch books or anything that mighty help me.'_

As soon as she moved she started to feel annoyed. She already had her conscience separated from her body on several other occasions, but that was felt wrong for some reason she couldn't tell. It's like something was missing, but she couldn't figure it out what was.

She didn't like that, not one bit. But she had to move forward, after all she was sure that her friends were going to freak out when they find her unconscious body in her room. But she was clueless about what where really was her body.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, at the town of Risembol, Winry, who is an automail[2] expert and was the name of the girl who found Raven's body, quickly carried her back to her house. She was lucky because Raven was fairly light. She was being followed by her dog and when she got home her grandmother, Pinako, was a short old lady who liked to smoke a long and thin pipe, had just finished fixing Wrath's automail when she saw Winry carrying a teenage body and immediately asked her what had happened.

Her granddaughter said that she found her unconscious on the ground and brought her there to be treated, but she also said she has no idea who she was or how did se get there. Pinako told her granddaughter to put her on an empty bed in room for their clients who need to recover, next to Wrath.

When they got there, Wrath looked quietly as the girl who implanted the automails on him rushed into the house carrying the unconscious Raven's body. The long dark haired kid-like homunculus was a bit grateful for the robotic limbs, however he was still upset because he couldn't replace his missing right arm and left leg by himself, besides the fact he was betrayed by his "family". It's true those limbs were Edward's, not his. The sin had wondered if the reason why he couldn't regenerate them was because his "original" form already didn't have the right arm and left leg, so his regeneration couldn't change his "nature", besides he quikly recovered from the automail surgery, so his regeneration wasn't the problem. He couldn't change his body at will like Envy does neither he could use alchemy anymore. He had never felt so useless in his entire life. The sin did not ask who was the unconscious teen and he wasn't interested. He was only there because there was no more place for him in that world._ 'Am I a nihilist now?'_ he thought. He also wondered what he did wrong for Dante to discard him so easily, all he ever wanted was to stay with his mother[3]. The homunculus closed his eyes and tried to forget everything.

When Winry placed Raven's body on the bed, Pinako quickly examinied her body for any signs of wounds. She saw the bandages on her body and examined them, but the purple haired teen didn't show any reaction. The old lady decided to change her bandages for new ones, because they were quite dirty, because she was practically "tossed" against the ground by the gate.

"What I really want to know is how Al is doing…" said Winry a bit sad as she picked the bandages from a drawer nearby. She still couldn't believe that Edward was gone. The last few days were really rough for her and for the Elric brothers.

"Well, he did went to train with Isumi now that he learned how to do alchemy like his older brother used to. I'm sure he's doing just fine, you know how that boy is strong. I also really hope he is right and that Edward is still alive somewhere." Answered Pinako as she removed the dirty bandages from Raven.

"I also hope for that…" whispered the blond teen.

Back at Raven, she chanted her magical words as she crossed her legs while she floated in her usual position for meditation. She tried to reach her body, however it was hard. She kept chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" nonstop. Her 'body' started to shine as she felt her conscience travel to where her physical body was.

Back in Risembol, When Pinako had just finished changing all Raven's bandages, the earth started to shake lightly. Winry and Pinako thought it was extremely improbable to have a earthquake at their town, because it had never happened before. It was then when they heard a loud shriek. That even caught Wrath's attention. Soon the tremor got even stronger and Winry foolishly went out of the house to see what was happening.

What she witnessed made her eyes go wide. It was a huge monster running towards her home. It was Gluttony transformed into a giant fat ape-like bald man with blank eyes, round nose and 3 tails which each had a face just like Glutony's.

Winry froze. She was too scared to even move. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her: "Go hide with your grandmother, you idiot!" it was Wrath's. The sin recognized Gluttony, he may have changed, but the always hungry monster could still be recognized.

The smaller homunculus started to run to the left, away from the house. And as he suspected the giant homunculus instantly went after him. _'Dante really wants me dead…'_ he thought as he did his best to escape which he knew it would be futile. Gluttony could track him down anywhere because of his scent and also he wasn't used to have a robotic leg. He couldn't believe he was going to die. He thought he was going to be eaten alive by Gluttony, who had devoured so many people before. He also didn't know why he even bothered to even help save Winry's life. He wondered if it wasn't better to have left with Isumi when she almost begged him to come with her. At least she knew a lot about alchemy and could've done something about Gluttony.

He tripped on a rock and fell on the grass. He quickly turned to feel the horror as he felt his horrible fate arriving he closed his eyes and cried out loud for his mother. When Gluttony was involved by dark field and sent flying to the air and crushed against the ground. Quickly Raven wrapped him once again to figure it out her next move.

"More of those things? This is really not my day" Raven mumbled floating above them.

[Minor flashback]The Teen Titan had awoken while Winry and Pinako were about to take her with them away from the monster. As soon as she woke up she felt the presence of two other beings like the one that she was investigating. She quickly flew towards them. She wanted to ask the other teen and the old woman what was going on, but she had to move fast.[End of the minor flashback].

Gluttony's mind was programmed only to get Wrath's red stones and take them back to Dante's hideout at all costs. The giant homunculus still had some philosopher's stone within him which made him much more strong than he used to be. With a single punch he broke Raven's force field and moved towards Wrath again.

She shielded Wrath with her power and levitated him near her. The small homunculus was too surprised to even say something. Raven didn't trust Wrath just because he was the one being attacked. As far as she was concerned it could probably be just some fight between their own "species", but if she could get any helpful information she would be willing to help Wrath to fight against Gluttony.

The hungry homunculus licked its lips and jumped high to reach Wrath and before Raven could do anything else, Gluttony used one of his bizarre tails to swallow Raven and he used his hand to capture Wrath. When he got back to the ground, the ape-like homunculus decided to rip apart the smaller homunculus and get every stone he could get from his body.

Raven was struggling to not be swallowed when she slipped on the tongue and accidentally her two palms of her hands touched each other. Than she touched the insides of the "mouth" and she chanted "**Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"** Her eyes became red as her whole power resonated with Gluttony's entire body.

Purple spark engulfed the giant homunculus and he screamed in pain opening his fist allowing Wrath to escape from his grip. Raven's power made Gluttony's body turn into ashes. Even the philosopher's stone couldn't help the homunculus that time. It wasn't able to completely regenerate Gluttony because Raven's power was utterly killing every cell and no matter how much they got regenerated. It soon depleted the stone's power and with a big flash of black light only Raven was lying on the ground. She couldn't move a muscle. Her whole body was numb.

Then Winry and Pinako arrived to where she was and the blond teen said: "WHAT WAS THAT???? That was some powerful alchemy you got! But you shouldn't overdo yourself, you're hurt!" Said Winry as she saw Wrath helping her to get up.

"Alchemy? Hurt? What are you even talking about? I feel nothing…" it was when Raven didn't feel any pain when she got back into her body, she didn't feel the saliva while she was inside of Gluttony, in fact she didn't feel the grass she was laying on. She felt absolutely nothing.

End of the chapter

* * *

[1] Well, I'll make everyone important to the plot be able to speak English to make things a little easier.

[2] For those who don't know much about Fullmetal alchemist, automails are robotic limbs which are used when someone, for example, loses a leg.

[3]Wrath considered Sloth his mother and Sloth, for those who never watched Fullmetal alchemist, is the homunculus with water powers that was created when the Elric brothers tried to revive their dead mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan, DemonRaily and Aldedron for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

* * *

Raven didn't feel a thing. She thought first it was because she just got back to her body, but it was just too strange. She didn't expect that even all pain would vanish as well. Not be able to feel pain is more of a curse than a bless because pain is a warning that something is harming you.

She also didn't feel when Wrath helped her to get on her feet again and neither she liked it she thought he could be tricking her, but then again he was really close of her and if he desired he could have killed her '_Maybe it's grateful..'_ she thought.

Wrath looked at serious face: "You saw it, didn't you?"

At first Raven didn't understand what he meant, but it soon hit her: "You're talking about that gate, aren't you? How did you know I see it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Winry and Pinako gasped when they heard she saying that she saw the gate. Winry managed to say: "D-don't tell me you…tried to resurrect someone!?"

_'What are these people talking about?'_ Raven thought. The teen Titan said: "I didn't try to resurrect anyone! I was dragged here by it!" Raven didn't want to tell much until she heard from them at least some useful information.

Pinako told them they should go back to the house and make sure Raven rests, then they should be able to talk about it better. The others agreed and went back to Pinako and Winry's house. Wrath kept helping Raven because she couldn't walk entirely by her own.

Whey they arrived at the house, they had a surprise. A tall woman wearing a white dress with black dreadlock hair called Izumi Curtis. Izumi had gone back there to give a final attempt into convincing Wrath to come with her to the town of Dublith, where she lived.

The two of them had just arrived and were worried because they didn't know what had made the big wholes on the ground that looked liked giant footprints. Izumi smiled a little seeing Wrath was okay, but it faded as she saw the cloaked teen hurt he was carrying.

"Izumi, what are you doing here? Didn't you and Al go to your hometown to train?" asked Pinako not so much surprised. She had a hunch of what brought her back.

"Yes. He's there with my husband. I came here to talk to Wrath…again. But let's help her first."

Raven didn't complain that one more person was helping her, but it only raised more question, because that woman also knew Wrath. After that, when they were taking raven back to the bed she once was, she asked: "I would like to make some questions about your little friend over there." She pointed to Wrath.

The homunculus didn't like being interrogated and also Izumi thought it was very suspicious of her to have an interest in her 'child'. After Raven was placed over the bed, Winry was the first one to make questions to her:

"Okay! But first you have to tell us where did you get such strong alchemy and also why do you want to know so much about Wrath?"

Raven sighed and decided to answer first: "I'm from…another plane, dimension, world or whatever you may call it. A being just like that 'Wrath' invaded our world and he was really strong and could even shapeshift. Then after doing some researches I saw this gate thing. When I got near of it, some hands grabbed me and dragged me here. Now I don't feel a thing!And also, what did you mean by 'resurrect someone'?"

Winry instantly remembered that was a homunculus that had the power to shapeshift and told Raven that his name was 'Envy'. "Wait, Winry. Don't tell her more until I make her my own questions!"

Izumi was worried. She was an expert in martial arts plus she also had seen the gate and had a powerful alchemy, she moved Winry and Pinako to behind her just in case Raven might try harm them. "So, your sole interest is knowing about what they are? Do you have any proof that proves that you're telling the truth?" she asked with a serious face.

Raven glared back and didn't like not one bit the position she was know. _'Are they treating me like I were one of the bad guys?'_. She just answered: "At first I tried to come to this place to know what he was and some possible way of defeating him. But I don't have much clue how I defeated that other monster. And for your proof, have you seen anyone dressed like me in your world? Or someone who have powers like this?" Raven made a small black force field around a vase with flowers near the bed any made it float on air then placed it back. The Teen Titan didn't like to show of her powers, but they already saw it and maybe they could help them believe in her and she also didn't want to tell them everything until she got information.

"How can you do such thing without even clapping your hands?" asked Izumi not letting her guard down.

"Why would I clap my hands?" asked Raven.

"Well…Wasn't with that that you destroyed Gluttony, you know that big monster?" said Winry concerned.

After she mentioned it, she recorded that right before that power came right after her hands touched each other. "Wait…How did I even get such power?"

"You saw the gate, didn't you? It is ruled by something called equivalent exchange. You mentioned before you're not feeling a thing, right? Do you feel this?" Wrath said as he poked a bit hard with his mechanic right arm. She said nothing in response.

"As I thought. When you saw the gate it traded all your tactile sense for alchemic power and knowledge. Didn't you notice you suddenly know everything about what are things made of and such?"

Raven only remembered being dragged, she didn't have any memory of any extra knowledge and she told them that. "Well, neither Alphonse remembered when he went through the gate, but he wasn't able to use the advanced alchemy. By the way, are you sure you didn't do anything retarded such as resurrecting someone?"

Raven frowned and said: "Why would I do such thing? It's impossible to begin with! Why are you asking me that so much?"

"See, so far only people who tried to resurrect someone has seem the gate. It always, obviously, always fails. However creatures known as homunculus always came from the failed attempt of human transmutation. That being Envy is one of them and…Wrath is also one of them…" Izumi said the last line almost inaudible.

"I'm from another world and you have to believe me. I used a spell to track down Envy and it took my body to this place. Now it's my time to make a question. How do you exactly kills someone like Envy? He seemed to regenerate everytime we wounded him. It wasn't so easy with that Gluttony guy."

Wrath sighed and explained: "It's because you destroyed him so fast and kept doing so that his regenerative powers depleted rather quickly. So are you going to destroy me as well? After all I'm also one of them." Wrath didn't care much if he continued to exist or not. After his so called mother, Sloth, was killed and was betrayed by Dante he lost any interest in going on.

Izumi didn't like where this conversation was going to, but, fortunately for her, Raven told Wrath that since he gave no reason, she wouldn't harm him.

"How about this? If you truly can go through worlds and if you can find if a person I know is still alive or not, I'll help you personally to beat the crap out of Envy! I want to crush that little bastard for corrupting my child!"

Raven couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her last line.

Back in the Teen Titans dimension, Envy and Dante where still plotting how to steal Madam Rouge's body. Once Dante steal her body and absorb her memories, she'll know how to act and pretend to be Madame Rouge. That way she'll be able to use all her allies in her favor.

Envy planned to have Madame Rouge show him the town so he can get to better his fighting grounds next time she came by and it was then he and Dante would surprise her and steal her body.

Both spent a couple of hours arranging the details and the best location for the ambush. They decided it would be in an abandoned building next to them and Dante would immediately draw on the floor the proper alchemic circle so as soon as Madame Rouge would step on it, she would activate it and it would be game over for her.

Envy let the preparations for the trap to Dante and decided to go back to HIVE, which he also gave her the location.

When he was making his way back, on the halfway of his path he heard someone say from behind him: "I wonder what you're planning to do. But You better give up know. The Brotherhood of Evil has no mercy with traitors".

Envy turned to see a dead serious Madame Rouge staring at him.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan, DemonRaily and Aldedron for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

* * *

Madame Rouge stared angrily at Envy who stared at her seriously. _'So, she WAS OBSERVING me! Depending of how much she saw, we might have to hasten everything, but Dante is not ready yet…' _he thought.

"Well, I waiting for you to apologize and tell me everything now, or else…" She said in a menacing tone

Envy couldn't help but to smirk slightly interested: "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"The spy robot that was supposed to watch you suddenly is destroyed and I see you TALKING to someone that clearly isn't neither our ally nor a Teen Titan. You obviously know that person because you didn't even bother to shapeshift! This is your last chance, Envy. You better not to betray the Brotherhood of Evil!"

'_Maybe I should just bring her to Dante. She must have the alchemic circle done by now, after all she can use her alchemy to make the pattern quickly on the ground. If it's not ready yet, I'll just knock her unconscious and wait for Dante to finish.' _Envy wondered as he faked a friendly smile.

"Ah, You got me! She's indeed an acquaintance of mine, but she blackmailed me into helping her. I'm glad you showed up. If you help me to get rid of her, I'll gladly tell you everything about her."

Madame Rouge chuckled a bit and said bluntly: "Do you take me for a fool? As if I would walk into an obvious trap like that. You were **smiling** when you talked to her. If you're not going to be honest, our leader will find a way of making you talk."

"Really? I really doubt you can…" he was suddenly stopped by Madame Rouge who enlarged her left hand punching him hard on the face sending him flying across the street.

"You want it the hard way? So be it, bitch!" said envy as he got up quickly storming after her.

Madame rouge said simply: "Fast…but not as nearly fast as Kid Flash is." Se enlarged her arms and crossed her fingers to make a net capturing Envy. He was surprised at first, but he quickly shapeshifted into a small rat and fled from her grip. He saw his chance was he transformed his arm right arm into a blade and tried to slice her chest, but she easily bent her body in a U shape making Envy miss.

She smiled and mocked him: "That's all you can do? I guess we overestimated you after all."

However Envy had a twisted smile on his face as his other arm turned into a python and constricted her, however she became very thing and jumped, freeing herself from the grasp.

She landed right behind him and punched him again, before he could even turn, into the direction of a building in construction nearby. The impact made it fall apart over him.

"After I capture you, I'll make sure you spill everything out, specially about this Alchemy thing.. I know you aren't dead and even if you did die, we would be glad to dissect you!" She said calmly as she approached of the rubble that was over Envy.

"CAPTURE ME? YOU INSOLENT, STUPID, VERMIN HUMAN BEING BE ABLE TO CAPTURE ME! THE HELL WITH THE PLAN! YOU'LL DIE NOW! ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU A SOUVENIR FROM HELL!" [1] shouted Envy as he transformed into his serpent like dragon rising from the rubble and going to attack her once again.

Back with Raven, she had instructed Winry and Izumi that she needed something that belonged to the person she wanted her to find so the spell could work. While Winry went to find a picture of her friend, Edward, Izumi called Wrath to have a talk to him. The homunculus sighed because he knew the nature of what she wanted to talk to him, but he did went to her out of the house to talk, mostly because he was a bit scared of Raven.

Raven found it a bit odd and couldn't help but to ask Pinako, who was changing her bandages again, because they got very dirty after the fight: "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did she mean by Envy corrupting her child? And I don't think it's wise for her to come along with me. It's very dangerous."

Pinako sighed heavily, because she heard the story from the Elric brothers after Winry interrogated them, because she was curious about their teacher. "Izumi can take care of herself. I've heard a few stories about her. When she fought against an entire army with no weapons in the middle of a ice desert, plus she's an alchemy expert. She was one of the very few people the Elric brothers dared not to anger and if you're wise you also won't anger her". The old lady chuckled sadly as she continued: "Izumi's dream was to have a child. She and her husband tried many times, but she always miscarried…Once she managed to keep her pregnancy for 8 months and she was very happy. However she miscarried once again and it devastated her…She couldn't accept that her little boy died in her womb and did something considered forbidden: human transmutation. She tried to resurrect her child from the dead and she failed. The worst part was that this gate thing did 2 horrible things to her: It removed from her some inner organs which made impossible for her to ever try have a child on her own again and also…her beloved son was turned into a homunculus that is known as Wrath. Izumi still sees him as her child and she tries constantly to make him go with her to her home so they can be a family. But I don't know. Wrath is indeed a bit different from the other homunculus, but I also heard he did horrible things. But from what I've heard, Wrath was kind at the beginning, but after meeting Envy he turned evil and now…He has been helping us a bit and we also helped him by giving him automail, which are artifical limbs, but you must know that by now, don't you."

Raven was silent after the older woman finished the explanation. She was surprised to know that Wrath was that woman's son. But she had to wonder if there's really good deep down into Wrath, because she basically felt the same thing as she felt when she was near Envy, but she felt more sorrow and sadness than pure anger, which seemed ironic considering his name. And, truly she wasn't surprised to see mechanical limbs, after all she lived with Cyborg and wondered how enthusiastic he would be to learn from their technology.

It didn't took long until Winry returned with a picture of Edward as an teenager. He had blond hair and wore a black outfit and wore a long red coat. In that picture there was him, Winry and big armor. Raven just thought it was a guy wearing it or maybe some kind of Robot. But she told them they she could work with that picture. Winry told her that the Edward was the blond teenager and Raven nodded as he sat up on the bed crossing her legs.

Pinako objected saying she was still hurt, but Raven told her that it was okay. She was just going to send her conscience to find it, her body would stay there with them, so that would, at least in theory, bypass the gate. Winry also asked her grandmother where was Izumi and Wrath and the old lady told her they were outside of the house talking. Winry sighed also knowing the reason of that.

"I'll start now and don't worry, I'll be like I were asleep, so my body won't get hurt as I do this." Then she started to enchant the same spell she enchanted to find Envy. But she focused more on sending her conscience to where that teen was, which thankfully seemed to work. Raven found herself traveling through a tunnel of yellow light as she heard a voice:

"_**Nothing is for free, my dear. You're going to find that guy, but as long you're in that place, you'll be…nah! I won't spoil the surprise. Let's just say that the temporary inconvenience will be the toll." **_Said a voice as Raven dreading what the voice meant by that.

Raven suddenly waked up groaning as she opened the eyes to find herself staring at a glass which allowed her to see people walking by. It was a bit familiar to her and after looking for a few moments she remembered that it looked just like the place she was right after she saw the gate for the first time, the Germany of the past.

She tried to move, but it was hard for some reason. When she looked to her arms she saw they were brown and with fur. She looked around and saw a few toys around her, but she also noticed she still had her cloak. It was then wen it hit her that she was in a stuffed animal's body.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she accidentally shouted at the sight in the mirror of the store. She had entered into a teddy bear, which, due the 'possession', had a cloak similar to Raven's. Everyone looked around startled say "Who said that?" in German[2].

Then a little girl entered the story and asked her parents to buy the funny Teddy bear with the cloak. The owner of the story didn't remember to have put such thing on his product and was about pick Raven as she went flying as quickly as possible out of the store through a window that led to an alley. She flew as high as possible and looked around. Meanwhile the people in the toy store were too shocked to even move.

"WOW! Do you have more of those flying bears, mister?" shouted the girl happly.

"No…" said the owner astounished.

"At least I managed to keep my powers…" muttered Raven to herself as she focused again and saw a red line that she created to track down Edward and she flew high on sky to avoid being seen.

_'I should be glad neither Beastboy, Cyborg nor Starfire are first two would laugh forever seeing me like this and the last would hug me to death.'_ Thought Raven as she flew.

End of chapter 13

* * *

[1] That last line is actually from the manga of Fullmetal Alchemist

[2]Sorry, I know no German.


	14. Chapter 14

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan, Aldedron and archsage328 for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

5)Thanks Shadow of Light for your help with this story.

* * *

Raven flew across the town following the line that guided her to Edward. However, she couldn't stop wondering what kind of sadistic being would purposely trap her into a teddy bear. _'I've been trapped into a bunny and now into a bear. Why do people like to see me turn into a furry thing?'_

After a few minutes she saw a modest grey looking house which seemed to belong to the person she was looking for, after all the line was pointing straight to it. When she was about to fly closer when she saw 2 people coming out of the house. One was a teenager who had the red line touching his chest, confirming that he was Edward, while the other person was a blond tall man with beard and glasses.

"Let's go, son. We'll be late." Said the man.

"I know that, Hoenheim." Said Edward who was still not comfortable in calling the man his father after he left his family when he was still a little child.

Raven watched as the two of them left down the street and she used the opportunity to enter the house end wait for their return. She wouldn't risk more people seeing her like that.

She approached to a window and used her power to make it open and she flew right inside of it, carefully closing the window. She flew slowly as she gave a better look in the house. It didn't have much furniture and the wall were grey inside as well. She flew to a table and sat on it while looked at the entrance door. She didn't know how long they would stay out, but the Titan tried to use the time she had to meditate for some time.

A few hours later she heard the door opening as she saw the same man and the teenager coming into the house. Her patience had grown weaker, because she couldn't focus well in that body.

"You must be Edward, your friend asked me to find you. We must hurry." She said bluntly making the red line, which was invisible to everyone, but herself, disappear.

Edward shouted with the startled while Hoenheim looked surprised but said nothing. "Bears aren't supposed to talk! Why is a BEAR TALKING in THIS world?! Not that it would make more sense if it were in ours…" Said Edward pointing at Raven who groaned.

She knew it would be awkward and wouldn't be taken seriously. But she quickly explained everything that she knew before they made or said anything stupid. The Teen Titan told them about Envy, how she found them, about the gate and everyone she met in Risembol.

Edward and Hoenheim stared in awe at the explosion of information she told them. She knew too much to be lying. Besides both men had traveled through worlds, so it wasn't so hard for them believe in what she was saying. They asked for more proofs she wasn't lying and she sighed. '_I can't blame them…I wouldn't believe in what a random teddy bear that invaded their house would say either…'_

She told them that Envy needed to be removed from her world. He was far too dangerous and even told them that a lady called Izumi also wanted to help fight against the homunculus for 'corrupting her child'. What Raven just told them convinced both she was being honest. However Edward's face fell as he thought how Izumi would receive him after disappearing without a trace[1].

"Now that I found you. Are you willing to help?"

"Yes, but are you sure our powers will work on your world? Because our alchemy doesn't work on this dimension." Said Hoenheim concerned, but wondered that it would be good to finally put an end in the mess he created.[1]

"I don't know…I used alchemy accidentally in your world after I saw that gate. And I thought you people might know something about it…"

Edward looked at her and gathered strength to ask her: "What did it took from you?" At first Raven didn't understand what he mean until he pulled his long sleeve revealing a mechanical right arm. "I lost both my right arm and my left leg after I…well, I did something really stupid when I was a kid and the Gate took them and gave e knowledge and more alchemic power. Did you…try to resurrect someone you cared too?"

Raven just answered: "No, I didn't…I saw the gate trying to track down Envy's origins. And using the same spell I was able to track both of you here. Besides, I think it took from me my tactile sense."

"I must have been tough on you…" then Edward couldn't help but laugh a little after noticing something she just said: "Spell? You mean like magic? There's no such thing!"

Raven glared at the teen and said coldly: "You talking to a freaking TEDDY BEAR who can fly! What else do you need?" after that she focused and Ed was enveloped by Raven's black energy and rose until hit the ceiling. "Now you believe? Or I shall use something more convincing" said Raven

"Okay, OKAY! You win! I believe in magic now put me down!" yelled Edward. Hoenheim was worried at first, but couldn't help, but to laugh at that scene. There were very few people that made his son admit defeat like that.

After Raven put Edward back on the floor she said she'll make her conscience travel back to her body and see what can be done to transport them back to her world. However Edward explained to her that the gate only do stuff for people if they pay a toll. He also asked her what could be possible be done for them to travel. He also told her that the toll must follow the rule of equivalent exchange, which means that they must pay something that has the same exact value of the travel to Raven's home plus the toll for the travel back.

Raven pondered about what she heard and said she would go back to her body and try discuss that with Izumi, who seemed to know a lot about alchemy as well. Raven closed her eyes and started to meditate

Edward stared at her closely making Raven feel uncomfortable as she opened her eyes. "What?" she said flyinga bit far away from the male teenager. Edward smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he answered her:

"It's just…You're a little cute as a cloaked bear." Raven Groaned loudly as she tried once again focus to go back to her original body. However Hoenheim already figured it out a way of at least just send his son to Raven's world.

Back to Envy and Madame Rouge, The homunculus prepared to charge against Madame Rouge. He raised his head quickly moved it towards her as if he wanted to bite her in his dragon form[3]. As Soon as he charged against her he quickly withdrew, however, thinking that he would actually attack her, Madame Rouge jumped. Envy grinned as he moved his tail swiftly and hit the woman while she was in mid-air.

The woman was tossed against a car parked destroying it. But she got up as if she wasn't harmed at all. Which made Envy loses the little patience he had left and decided to swallow her whole and let his stomach take care of the rest and after giving a roar he charger with all his speed against her.

The woman smiled and was about to dodge when four red circles containing alchemic paterns[4] trapped the villainess in some sort of room and it shone brightly making Envy blind for a few seconds. The homunculus could only hear the woman screaming in agony and her screams faded alongside the light.

When the sin opened his eyes he saw Madame Rouge still stating with her head down. He approached carefully as he asked: "Dante?"

Suddenly the woman rose her face and laughed. Then she tried to walk towards the sin and she looked like with troubles to keep her balance.

"Finally I have a new body! But why does she has to dress herself in such a way…By the way, be glad I managed to get her body before you killed her. You could have ruined the entire plan!" said Dante now in full control of Madame Rouge's body.

Envy chuckled a bit and said: "She was a major nuisance! Don't blame me! Besides that, were you watching this whole time?"

Dante answered: "You made a lot of noise, plus you aren't exactly subtle when you take this form, so it wasn't hard to find you. Besides, it was a good opportunity to test if I could make the array at a safe distance from my victim. You would be in hot water if I had failed, Envy!" she glared at the dragon-snake.

Dante kept trying to cover herself better by trying to push her dress as lower as she could as she complained again: "How can women here wear such a short thing! I can't wait to change clothes! I hope that the body I was, when it turned into ashes, didn't dirtied my dress."

Envy chuckled as he returned to his normal self and he explained to her that she would call way too much attention in the clothes she wanted to wear. Besides she can't raise any suspicions if she truly want her plan to work.

"Well, why don't you start telling me everything that Madame Rouge knew?" said Envy maliciously remind Dante that now she had all the memories of the villainess she was possessing.

End of chapter 14

* * *

[1] For those who don't know much about Fullmetal Alchemist, I'll explain it in the future chapters, so don't worry.

[2]Again, for those who don't know much about Fullmetal Alchemist, Izumi is both a caring woman, but when she's angered she's like a mad bull and she has 'punished' severely both Edward and his brother for doing things that disappointed her, such as joining the army.

[3]Just a remind, I'm using the dragon form of the first anime, not the manga dragon form.

[4] the one that Al used in the last episode of the first anime of Fullmetal. Sorry, it's just…it's impossible for me to describe them in English.


	15. Chapter 15

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan, Aldedron, DemonRaily, featherfun and Drake G. Reaper for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

5)This is officially a new record for me in term of updates.

* * *

Izumi watch Raven while she was unconscious. Winry and Pinako were making the dinner while Wrath just wanted to left alone. The woman just sighed in frustration and sadness as she recorded her conversation with Wrath.

**Flashback:**

Izumi was trying to convince Wrath for the hundredth time to go with her. Wrath denied the offer angrily. She tried to tell him that the bad things only happened because of Envy and Dante. That he was innocent. That he was her child.

Wrath growled: "YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER! MY MOTHER IS DEAD![1] LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMNIT!"

Izmu watched as Wrath stormed away from her back into the house. She barely could held the tears back.

**End of flashback.**

It was frustrating to accept that he didn't care about her. It was her mistake that created him. She deep down knew he wasn't truly her child. But she liked to pretend he were her baby boy.

Raven had done her best to focus and after a few minutes she was back to her body. She found herself lying down on the bed. She was covered by a white blanket and the only person she found in the room was Izumi who immediately asked her if she had found her former pupil.

She gave her a positive answer. Izumi smiled and told Raven to rest some more as she called for the others. Izumi had left Raven for a few minutes. She knew it would be pointless try to meditate for such a short time and there was nothing to do, but wait.

It was then she started to give some deep thought about her condition. She couldn't tell if the bed was comfortable, she would never feel ANY type of touch ever again. She wouldn't to be able to feel Starfire crushing bearhugs or feel a book on her hands, not even the night breeze at the top of the T shaped tower where she liked to meditate sometimes. She tried to accept it by thinking that she didn't have much physical contact with the others, so there wouldn't be something to miss. For her it was just another step into the loneness.

After a while Izumi came back with the others. Wrath just tried to stay on the opposing side of the room, away from Izumi which made the martial artist expert become a more sad.

Raven told them how she met Edward and another man, who she discovered to be Edward's father, Hoenheim.

Their plan was to try somehow take Raven, Izumi, Edward and Hoenheim to the cloaked teen's world. But the toll to do that would have to be huge for the travel. Raven told them she was going back to ask Edward and his father if they discovered any way of doing such a feat. But she was stopped by Wrath.

"There's a way…" Wrath told them. He was looking right to the floor as he continued: "If you make Edward draw a alchemic array in his world, then draw the same here and also make sure there's the same pattern in your world, Raven we can make a direct tunnel that can bypass the gate and we can travel through it without much problem."

"How do you even know about it?" asked Raven highly doubting he were telling the truth.

Wrath sighed and answered: "I learnt that when the gate took back Edward's limbs from me.[2]" Izumi cringed as she imagined how painful it must have been.

Wrath asked for a pencil and a paper and Winry quickly went to find some for him. When she came back, Wrath drew on the paper the alchemic pattern and asked Raven to memorize it, which wasn't hard for the Titan. He also told her that the pattern should be at least 2 meters in diameter and that Edward and Hoenheim should keep themselves on the patern because it wouldn't take long until everything were ready.

Before Raven left to tell Edward and Hoenheim about it, the homunculus told her to tell Edward to not worry about the toll, because it wasn't going to be a problem this time. Raven nodded and sent her conscience back to where Edward was. But she couldn't help to think what he meant by that. '_It's clear_ _that the gate doesn't let anyone get anything for free from it. What is he plotting?'_ wondered the Teen Titan as she got back to the teddy bear.

Edward and Hoenheim were surprised to see her so soon. She didn't want even to waste time complaining, because she was, once again, into the same teddy bear body. She asked if Edward had a pencil or anything that she could draw on the floor. Hoenheim took one pencil from a pocket of his shirt and handed to Raven only to realize she didn't exactly had hand to grab the pencil.

Raven wrapped the pencil with her power and also moved the few furniture out of the room also with her power, which Ed and his father still weren't used to them and still looked how she moved the few tables and chairs away.

She tried to draw on the floor with the pencil, but it was futile. The mark of the pencil could barely been seen. She sighed and apologized for what she was about to do. Both males looked confused just before she used her power to carve the array on the floor and the process was a bit noisy for their tastes.

She also told them to step on the alchemic circle, but they couldn't help but to be wary. A complete stranger was telling them to blindly step on an alchemic circle. She did gave them a proof she knew his friends, but it was still too weird for him.

Hoenheim asked her about the toll and all she said was that the Wrath knew how to make it happen. After hearing that, they barely wanted to keep following that plan, but it was their best chance and Edward cursed himself in his mind for actually doing a plan made by an old enemy of his. The sole reason why he stepped on the array was that Izumi was there too and he knew that she wouldn't let him be obliterated.

Both men were on the array and Raven winced to the thought of sending her conscience to the Titans' Tower, because she wondered what would the gate would do to her that time.

She focused and there she was again. Looking at the gate as it opened and dragged her into the same bright yellow tunnel.

**"My, my! Someone is doing lots of travels lately. I know I've told you, my dear, but I like to make something things clear. Nothing in this world. No. Nothing in the entire universe is for free." **Said the gate to her.

She closed her eyes as she approached the end of the tunnel and when she woke up she was floating in an almost invisible form near her friends who looked shocked. They were all in Robin's room discussing which step to take. Cyborg had suggested to try talk to the Titans in the east to see if they knew something. Robin agreed and when they were about to leave they noticed Raven's ethereal form.

"NOOOO. RAVEN BECAME A GHOST!!!" shouted BB desperately making Raven sigh.

Robin was about to make her questions but she quickly told them that they have little time and that she would have to draw an alchemic array on the floor so that she and a few allies could come to help fight that Envy just asked them to trust her and she would be back and gladly answer all their questions.

Raven quickly used her powers to make the same drawing on the floor. She didn't want to waste any time. The Titans were very concerned. Her friend had disappeared from her room. They spent hours trying to figure it out where she was and now she was back and talking and doing things they didn't understand. '_Alchemy?'_ wondered the wonder boy in his mind.

Once she was finished she told them: "By the way, Don't step on the array. Specially you, Beast Boy!" The green teenager winced at her command as she faded again.

On her travel back she couldn't help but to think: '_I don't get it…That voice or whatever told me nothing was for free. But I didn't have any difficulty to make the array back in the Tower. Wasn't that for free? Inter-dimensional beings are a pain to understand.'_

When she came back to her body, the purple haired teen told them: "Everything is ready."

Back with Dante and Envy, the woman told the sin everything she knew. That the homunculus was truly being watched, that this world has the technology to build machines capable of spying others and also that Madame Rouge's organization knew everything about how Envy was teaching Jinx Alchemy.

Envy frowned, but wasn't entirely surprised. He asked her what else she knew. Dante smiled as she told him that Madame Rouge had the trust of the evil boss of her organization which was the thing they needed to accomplish their plans.

They formulated a plan to deceive the Brotherhood and also The HIVE members into drawing the alchemic pattern to create a philosopher's stone using the entire population of Jump City alongside the so called Teen Titans and if possible the whole Brotherhood of Evil. After all, they didn't want competition and it would be good for them to erase from the map everyone else who knew about alchemy.

The villainess told Envy to stay in HIVE while waited for her orders. "As soon as those fools from the Brotherhood fall into my little trap, I'll tell you what to do." Envy nodded and did as he was told. While Dante headed back to the jet which Madame Rouge came she had to recall everything that woman knew about flying that machine.

Dante was flying back in her private jet back to the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters as she carefully planned her plans. It took an hour to reach the location. She was about to leave the jet when it hit her. Lately everytime she jumped into another body it would feel stiff and hard to control at the beginning, but she felt so good in that body and also she felt absolutely no rejection or anything like that.

Dante smirked darkly as she wondered if that strong body was capable of containing her without getting rotten like the other bodies.

End of chapter 15

* * *

[1]Wrath considered Sloth as his mother for those who don't know much about Fullmetal Alchemist.

[2]Again, for those who don't remember or never watched the first Fullmetal Alchemist anime, Wrath's right arm and left leg were originally the limbs that Edward lost to the gate.


	16. Chapter 16

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan and Aldedron for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

* * *

Dante carefully went deeper into the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Evil. She was sure she could pretend to be Madame Rouge and fool everyone. She repeated her whole act in her head before opening the door.

She was greeted by Monsieur Mallah who asked her what happened. Dante grinned and answered the ape: "It was as we had thought. He was indeed planning something. I caught him making some drawings on the floor and when I interrogated him what he was planning, he denied to be doing anything. I must say that it was bit tough, but I managed to 'make' him tell me. I think he lost about two lives fighting me. I made him tell me that he was trying to get back home. Unfortunately the drawings were destroyed during the battle, but it was clear that those arrays seemed to be able to open portals or something." Explained Dante trying to impress Brain who also was in the room with Mallah.

Mallah just stared at 'Madame Rouge' as Brain congratulated her: "Well done, Madame Rouge. Our new spy robot has just been sent to track every step of that wretched fool. Go rest a bit, you deserve."

Dante put a fake smile and answered: "I appreciate that, sir. But I have some more good news. I also interrogated him and he kindly answered a few questions. You know how a good torture can make people spill their secrets."

"Why would he do something like that? Isn't he immortal?" questioned Mallah while Brain was also intrigued by that.

"I don't know." Said Dante as coolly as possible for her. "He seemed frightened after I killed him twice. Maybe there's a limit or something. Anyway, I discovered something interesting while I threatened him a little. If we make one of those arrays all around Jump City, we'll be able to attain immortality. That was what he was planning to do with Jinx. He intended to destroy the city to obtain a stone that, when you eat, you become immortal for one hundred years. He said that he would be willing to share with us if we cooperate and don't destroy him."

If Brain still had his eyes everyone would have been able to see sparkles of a twisted happiness. "Excellent job, Madame Rouge. I expected no less from you! Are you sure he was telling the truth?"

"If he wasn't telling us the truth, we can always bring him here to be dissected. I threatened him of the consequences if he dared to do anything to trick us or fools us again. That's why it's important for us to keep an eye on him."

"I agree. Now go rest. Mallah and I will continue from here." Said Brain.

Dante bowed respectfully as Madame Rouge would usually do and left to her 'new' room.

"So, Brain, what do you think. Can we really pull this off? I mean, she said weird things and also didn't explain others, such as: how did Envy know we were watching him and what she meant by losing two lives?" Questioned the ape concerned.

Brain stood there quiet for a few minutes as he thought about what the ape had just said. Once again, he allowed himself to let his guard down and almost was tricked by Dante. He had noticed that the villainess seemed a bit off. After all, after years of partnership allowed you to notice some differences in the behavior, but he needed Mallah's opinion to be sure of it.

"Go get everyone from the Brotherhood of Evil and gently ask her to wait in the training hall for a conversation. And don't forget to bring the flametowers. We can't trust her anymore. Hide anything from me is the same as betrayal. Maybe that being made a deal with her so she can be the only to have the immortality. Not that it matters now. Once she's out of the way, we'll deal with the creature ourselves."

Mallah nodded and went to obey the orders of his boss using the computer to contact every member of Brotherhood of Evil to destroy Madame Rouge.

_'What a waste…She could have been my dark queen. Oh well, there are many powerful women who'll throw themselves at my feet once I attain immortality.'_ Thought Brain.

Back in Risembol, After Raven woke up, she discovered that Wrath already made the Array on the ground outside the house. She was told by Winry that they should go open the portal now.

Raven nodded and got up, but she couldn't feel the piercing pain on her ribs, so she couldn't understand exactly why she couldn't immediately stand on her own. Noticing she was about to fall the blond girl grabbed her and put Raven's arm over her shoulders and helped her to go where Wrath and Izumi where. Pinako followed them and couldn't stop thinking how the children these days had to endure much more crap them they deserved.

The goth Titan wasn't fully used to her new condition. Even walk seemed weird for her, after all she couldn't feel if she was actually stepping on something.

When they got there Wrath asked if everything was done as he had instructed her. Raven nodded hoping that her fellows Titans don't mess with the array. Raven still had a few doubts and questioned Wrath once again about the toll for the gate. She told them what she heard while she was traveling through the worlds.

"It's rather simple to bypass the toll for several people to come and go though the dimensions." Said Wrath as he stepped into the array. He used his mechanical right and stabbed himself in the belly for everyone's shock. "Now, Izumi, you're the only one here with experience in alchemy here, you have to activate the portal, while you Raven, you have to use alchemy to take everyone to your world."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, Wrath?" Shouted the woman with dreadlock hair. Winry had her hands covering her mouth as she watched the scene in horror while the other were still numb.

"It's…quite simple…as a homunculus I have lots of lives. Most of them came from the red stones Envy made me eat…*cough* By using me as a toll, you'll be able to make a… secondary tunnel that will allow you to travel freely between the worlds…"Explained Wrath as he pleaded for them to use him as a 'sacrifice' for the gate.

Izumi refused to do it. She yelled to him saying she wouldn't kill her child twice[1]. Wrath simple answered her:

"I'm not you child. I've never been your child. I'm the result of your foolishness. Honestly…I would like to keep the illusion that I had a mother…You were truly willing to support that and I couldn't be happier…However, like any illusion it must end. I'm very sorry it must be this way for you. Yet, this is for the best for both me and you. You must move on and I'm…an abomination.

"NO! YOU AREN'T! " Shouted Izumi again.

"Yes, I am…No homunculus are meant to be…I've obtained all this knowledge from the gate and before you say something against it, I also feel I…shouldn't be here either. Please…do it. You need to stop Envy and put an end to all this madness…If you truly care about me…make sure no more monsters like me will be born.

Izumi clenched her fists she couldn't accept it. In order to use him as toll, she would have to destroy the hope the had that Wrath could, in fact, become human one day. Deep down she knew it was impossible. knew that even if she had a philosopher's stone she still couldn't bring someone else back to life.

With tears in her eyes Izumi clapped their hands and touched the array. Izumi, against her will used the homunculus as the toll for the gate. She watched as The homunculus slowly faded as he were becoming invisible. Before he completely faded Izumi could notice a weak smile on Wrath's face.

"I don't know if that makes you feel better, but I sensed a little of humanity coming from him. Maybe, just maybe, he had a piece of your little boy inside of him telling him to do the right thing in the end." Said Raven serenely to the older woman who was still crying.

Izumi fell on her knees as she allowed the tears steam. She sobbed for a while and answered Raven: "I…can't really tell if that's a good thing or not…But he was right. I…must move on, but…"

Pinako approached the woman from behind and put her right hand over her left shoulder and told her: "You're not alone, you never were. You have a loving husband, two good hearted idiots as your pupils and friends that care about you."

"I know…" replied Izumi quietly. Raven truly felt sorry for the woman. She could only imagine the pain and she was surprised as she saw Izumi stand on her feet and turn to her and say with a stern face: "Let's go! We still have to save your planet!"

Raven could feel emotions that came from other people. What she felt in Izumi was a great sadness alongside a huge strength trying to overcome her loss.

Raven managed to enter by her own on the array with Izumi's help and she decided to give alchemy a try. Izumi told her to make her energy flow freely through the arrays and take everything on them to the one in her world.

The Titan nodded and clapped her hands then touched the array making black sparkles come through it. It didn't take long until Izumi, Raven, Edward and Hoenheim were thrown into the same tunnel straight to the Titans' Tower.

End of chapter 16

* * *

[1]Making things clear here: Izumi miscarried. She didn't abort. However she blames herself for what happened to her baby. And yes, that line does look like to what she said in the manga.


	17. Chapter 17

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan and DemonRaily for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

* * *

In the Teen Titans' Tower, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy were looking at the symbol drawn by Raven with uneasiness. They questioned each other what exactly she meant and how she intended to come back.

They saw a bright yellow light coming from the array which made them close their eyes tight shut. When the light faded, the Titans opened their eyes to see Raven and 3 strange people lying on the floor. A blond male teenager, a woman with black hair and a man with also blond hair, glasses and a beard.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" Screamed Starfire as she gave Raven a crushing bear hug, which for the first time Raven thanked for not being able to feel.

"Raven, are you okay? You disappeared for HOURS!" asked Robin concerned with his friend.

"Yes, I am." She said partially lying. "Starfire could you please put me on the ground?" and the alien did as she was told.

Hoenheim, Edward and Izumi slowly got up. Beast Boy asked who they were and Raven introduced them for her team. She also told them that they were there to help get rid of Envy, who was also an enemy of them.

The three outsiders couldn't help but to wonder why they were wearing costumes like that. They even wondered if Beast Boy had some kind of skin problem.

Starfire's eyes were like of a puppy dog as she approached Edward, getting uncomfortably too close for the male teen: "What'syourname?What'syourfavoritecolou?Doyouwanttobemyfriend?" Said Starfire rapdly.

Edward was a little taken back by that, but he managed to keep up with what she had asked to him: "My name is Edward Elric. My favorite color is red and yes, I want to be your friend." The blond teen wasn't so sure about the last answer but he decided it was better try be friends with these strangers.

Hoenheim, who had picked Edward's old automail before going to the Titans' Tower, told his son to try change his automail to see if it worked in that dimension. Edward's current artificial limbs were improvised by his father. They weren't as good as the ones Winry made, but his better automail wouldn't work in that dimension he was trapped. Edward had lost his right arm and left leg in order to save his little brother's life from the eternal imprisonment inside of the gate.

It was then when Cyborg got curious at the robotic limbs and offered to take a look. Edward was surprised to see someone who was almost made of robotic parts.

"Whoa! My friend would die to take a look at you! She is my mechanic. Her name is Winry." Said Edward amused.

Cyborg grinned: "Well, we can't engage in combat like this. If you want to I can give you some upgrades for your arm and leg."

"If I accepted that, my friend Winry, who's my mechanic would kill me! Besides, my dad brought my old automail, if it isn't much trouble, could you install it later?" said Edward.

When Raven gave Edward a second glance she noticed something she rather haven't. Edward was holding the teddy bear which she possessed.

"Huh? Why did you…"Started Raven pointing to the bear Edward was holding.

"This?" He said showing her the bear which still had the cloak. "I thought you might want this. So I brought it with me." Said the blond teen

"Whoa! That looks like Raven!" Exclaimed BB. The bear had acquired some facial features that truly resemble Raven's who groaned knowing that her friends would hardly let the subject die.

Raven quickly took the bear from Edward and told them she would be right back. BB and Starfire wanted to know why he had a bear who resembled their goth friend, but all they got was death glare. Raven just told them to drop the subject as she left to her room to put the bear there.

"What got into her?" asked Robin confused.

"I don't know…I guess she was the one who was inside of the bear when she talked to me when I was trapped in another world." Said Edward.

The Titans raised their eyebrows synchronized.

Dante was at Madame Rouge's room while she revised how she would convince the other villains to make a transmutation array all around the Jump City in order to create a philosopher's stone.

Suddenly she heard from a loud speaker: "Madame Rouge, present yourself at the training room immediately to discuss your next mission."

She swallowed dry. She knew where that was and she also knew that was a trap. She thought her acting was perfect and wondered what she had done wrong, but couldn't find a proper answer for that. She bit her lower lip. It was so blatantly obvious that no idiot would go blindly into that room.

She had an idea, but it was risky and if she failed it could be the end for her. She knew that everyone in the Brotherhood of Evil knew Madame Rouge's weakness, which is fire.

She got up and carefully opened the door and moved to one of the walls to avoid any incoming fire. Which never came. She gave baby steps out of the room and saw nobody. The villainess walked slowly to the entrance of the training room. But she didn't open it.

'_I hope this works.'_ She thought as she clapped her hands and touched the floor.

On the other side of the wall, there was all members of the Brotherhood waiting to ambush her. Some were quite happy to be able to exterminate her. Because that would empty a seat in the hierarchy of their organization.

They were ready to fire at Madame Rouge when suddenly a circle was formed around them. It had a pentagon upside-down inside of it[1]. Suddenly a red light engulfed them. When the light faded all that was left was a small red stone in the center.

Dante Carefully opened the door and her grin went from one year to the other. Her lucky shot was successful.

She picked the small red stone and held it tightly with pleasure and hatred. She got an extra stone, but that meant that she couldn't no longer use the Brotherhood of Evil. She decided to wipe the last remaining members of the organization for daring to destroy her.

She went running towards the main room where Brain and Mallah usually staid. She didn't want any witnesses and she knew those two where watching.

As soon as she busted the door she received was received by Mallah who used a flametower to burn her. She felt an incredible pain and she noticed she was practically melting.

"What a pity!" said Brain. "I don't know how you learnt to use that trick, but it ends here, Madame Rouge! Mallah, kill her NOW!"

The ape was about to fire again against her when she put the philosopher's stone inside of her mouth and clapped her hands and slammed them against the ground with her remaining strength.

Several spikes emerged from the floor and they stabbed both Mallah and Brain. Brain died instantly, while Mallah gasped for breath as he asked: "Why did you betray us, Madame Rouge?"

She hissed: "That bitch is dead! My name is Dante. Now drop dead, you disgusting chimera![2]"

After that Mallah couldn't resist anymore and died shortly after that with his eyes wide open in shock.

Dante panted heavily as she spit the philosopher's stone from her mouth. She was almost killed. She hadn't felt so close of death since Gluttony had lost his mind and tried to eat her.

"They got what those bastards deserved…*pant*…Everyone in this stupid world will be my damn playground once I get a large amount of philosopher's stone. DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" screamed Dante right before use some of the power of the stone to heal herself.

* * *

End of chapter 17

[1]I don't remember how the array was in the first anime, so I'm using the one from the manga.

[2]For those who haven't read or watched Fullmetal Alchemist, I'll explain what a chimera is in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan and Rika Tylore for your reviews

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

5)Sorry for the lack of update last week. My birthday was last week and I wanted to clear my head for more ideas for this story.

* * *

After fully healing herself, Dante got up panting. She still had the stone which she hold with a firm grip. She didn't know if she cursed or thanked her body. Surely it had many powers, but it also had weaknesses.

She managed to walk back to her room not even bothering to do a thing about Mallah and Brain's corpses. She cursed herself as she walked. She thought she could perfectly mimic Madame Rouge and even use the Brotherhood of Evil for her won personal gain. However it was meaningless now.

She was alone in the headquarters and the only person she could count on was Envy, but she knew the sin was on her side because they had common goals. When the villainess arrived in Madame Rouge's room she collapsed on the bed.

Dante was Envy's mother before he died of mercury poisoning hundred of years ago. She recorded the memories she had with her child and with HoenHeim. Thinking about him made her blood boil. Both performed the forbidden alchemy to create the philosopher's stone and to resurrect their child. But the man she loved abandoned her just because he felt guilty!

She wanted to kill Hoenheim herself, but she knew that her 'son' also wanted revenge against his father for abandoning him and denying him paternal love. She knew that Envy envied the Elric brothers because they actually received love from his father. She didn't blame him one bit.

She closed her eyes and spent hours trying to sleep without any success. She simply couldn't stop thinking that her plans were damaged so badly, but then she remembered about HIVE and sighed. _'If that woman's memories are correct, those 3 morons aren't going to be much useful. Maybe just that girl with pink hair, because she's learning alchemy with Envy.'_ Thought Dante.

She gave up on trying to get sleep and went to have a shower to clear her thoughts e make a plan 'B'. After the shower, she noticed something about her body. Her least few bodies started to get rotten with just a couple of hours after she took over them. But not Madame Rouge's. In fact, she felt like that new body were like her original first body. Dante was confused at first, but smiled in satisfaction with the thought that hew new strong body might not get rotten at all.

Meanwhile, Envy went back into HIVE. The sin was extremely angry. He couldn't believe that a freakish woman gave him so much trouble. At least he was thankful that Dante didn't think that he was losing. He morphed into a man, got into the club and morphed back into his normal self.

His patience had seen better days and the last thing he wanted was to endure Mammoth and Gizmo complaints. He wanted to kill someone **badly**. But he knew that if he killed any of them, Dante would wipe the floor with his ass.

When he arrived he was greeted by Jynx, but he didn't reply. He didn't even bothered to pretend to be nice anymore. The female teen thought it was weird, but decided to not engage conversation with the homunculus. She thought he was probably tired or that maybe something happened while he was out.

Mammoth and Gizmo were quite afraid of even talking to the sin. They decided to let the things be like that for a moment. Maybe they could get some piece and quiet as long as the homunculus don't start bossing around again.

Back to the Titans Tower, Cyborg was installing Edward's original automail back for him. Edward had explained that there was a connection with the artificial limbs and his nerves. So he asked Cyborg to warm him before connecting, because it always inflicted a lot of pain and he wanted to prepare himself to not scream.

Cyborg had to admit he had never seen such tecnollogy. The arm was silver, it was light, yet strong. Edward told him that Winry, who was the person who built his automail, would probably love learn stuff from him. But the blond teen also warned the Titan to keep a safe distance from her because she might try to disassemble his body for curiosity. The alchemist chuckled a bit while Cy made a mental note to not get so close of the girl he had just described.

Hoenheim was watching the scene with a smile. He was glad that his son was going to be reunited with his brother and friends back as soon as that mess was over.

Suddenly, Beast Boy enetered the room holding a familiar teddy bear and asked:

"Dude, how did you get that Teddy bear that looked like Raven?" Asked BB to Edward.

"I think she doesn't want me to tell you that…"

"Come on dude, please!" said Beast Boy before turning into a green puppy dog with big and pleading eyes. The blond teen almost jumped from the chair.

"Hey, don't move like that! You might get hurt, you know. I'm not done with your arm!" said Cyborg.

"S-sorry. It's just that I didn't expect to see a Chimera here."

"Chimera?" asked BB and Cy confused.

"Chimeras are, how can I explain…They're like a mix between animals. For example you could make a lion with a scorpion's tail. But I've never seen a human who could freely turn into animals." But to that point Edward questioned himself if Beast Boy was indeed a human or not.

But their conversation was interrupted when a **very **pissed off Raven entered the room demanding to know why BB entered into her room and took the bear from her room. She enveloped him with her magic and dragged him out of the room. Cyborg, Edward and Hoenheim could only hear the green titan's pleas for help.

"Is this…normal?" asked Edward a bit frightened by Raven.

"Unfortunately, yes. He never learns…" sighed Cyborg

Meanwhile, Izumi, Robin and Starfire were discussing about what they could do. Robin was a bit reluctant in accept the help of people he never met before and the sole reason why he was trusting them so far was because Raven seemed to trust them.

Izumi explained to them what exactly was Envy. She told them that homunculus are creatures created when someone is foolish enough to the point of raising someone form the dead and there are only two ways of killing a homunculus: The first one is keep killing them to the point they don't have more energy to regenerate and the other one was to use the remains of the original dead body used in the human transmutation that gave origin to the homunculus alongside a special alchemic array.

Because they didn't have any remain from Envy's body while he was human, they were forced to stick with the plan of keep killing him until there was no more energy. But Starfire protested saying that killing was wrong and asked her if there was no way of just send him to jail.

Izumi was about to tell the girl that homunculus didn't have souls, but she couldn't bring herself to tell that, because she instantly remembered Wrath and deep down she still believed that he had indeed a heart. However, she told them that if they had a remain of Envy's body while he was human they could make him become completely powerless and he would be paralyzed, besides she highly doubted that a prison could retain the powerful and heartless shapeshifter.

Robin didn't like the idea of killing either, but he had to admit that if what Izumi told them was true, then they didn't have much choice. However no Titan, neither one of the alchemists knew that Dante was still alive and plotting with Envy.

End of chapter 18

* * *

Short, I know. I'm sorry for that, but I promise to make the next chapter a bit more longer.


	19. Chapter 19

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan for your review

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

* * *

After finishing fixing Edward's automail, Cyborg went to help Beast Boy, but he was too late. The green Titan had a black eye, because of his little prank with Raven. Cyborg couldn't help but to tease his friend.

Robin and Starfire, after finding Raven, asked her if she could track Envy down. After giving a positive answer she went to her room to focus better, however Starfire decided to not leave her friends' side just in case something go wrong again.

The goth Titan told her it wasn't necessary, but her friend refused to let her alone. Raven sighed and ended up agreeing with Starfire's condition and both went to Raven's room.

Edward wanted to have a talk with Robin, because he wanted to warn him about Envy. The masked Titan listened horrified as Edward told him what Envy was capable of. Edward told Robin, that Envy was responsible for the beginning of the war between his country, Amestris, and their neighbor country, Ishbal, by shooting and ishibal little girl on the head[1]. Envy also murdered many people and he never hesitate in doing so.

Robin was shocked by the amount of information the other teen was giving him. However Robin still had conflicting emotions. He wanted to stop that monster, but he wasn't so sure if he could take another life away.

Meanwhile, Hoenheim saw Izumi staring at a window looking at the Jump city. The woman was thinking about many ways to make Envy pay for everything he had done. As the man approached Izumi heard the steps and turned to see him.

Hoenheim stood in front of Izumi staring at the woman with sad eyes. The woman had seen the man in the pictures inside of Winry's house and knew that he was Edward's father.

"You've seen it, haven't you?" said the man still staring into the woman's eyes.

Izumi flinched after hearing that. She slowly placed her arms over her belly almost hugging it. The man took that as a positive answer and slowly approached her. He gently moved her arms from her belly and told her with a sad smile: "You don't have to explain your reasons to me. I've done the same mistake as you did…But allow me to reduce your pain…"

Without a second warning the blond man stabbed the woman's belly with his right hand making her gasp. After he removed his hand Izumi feel on her knees gasping for breath. She had felt a huge pain, but when she looked at her belly there was no wound, but the pain was still there.

"I've rearranged your inner organs to make the flow of blood within you be easier for you, that way you won't have any major health problems. However I cannot give you back the organs you've lost. Yet, like I said, with this at least you can have a pretty normal life.

The woman stared in awe at the man and wondered what exactly was he.

Envy was at his bedroom, which used to be Gizmo's, staring angrily at the ceiling. He hated waiting. However, he didn't want to do anything but to make someone his punchbag. He even ignored Jinx when she attempted to talk to him.

He couldn't help but to be amazed how that teen could trust him so easily. He chuckled darkly as he imaged how shocked she would be when he stabbed her on the back.

Gizmo and Mammoth where talking to Jinx about their new guest. They tried to persuade her into helping them into getting back at him. But the girl couldn't believe her two 'friends'. She scolded them by telling them that if they didn't complain so much Envy could also teach a lot to them and she even told them that Envy had the trust of Madame Rouge and if they all played it right they could be accepted into the Brotherhood of Evil.

A few hours later they heard someone enter into their base. Even Envy went to see who it was. Dante was there with a dark smile on the face. Jinx was about to turn on her fangirl mode towards Madame Rouge, when the older woman chuckled and told them coldly.

"After discussing with Brain and Mallah we decided to give you three a mission. If you complete it you'll all be accepted into the Brotherhood."

Envy couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at her words. _'She was supposed to have contacted __**me**__ first! I hate when she does that. She knows I can act better when I have thought what to say beforehand.'_ Thought the sin as he gave the woman a death glare which was ignored by Dante.

Jinx couldn't help but to keep repeating it was an honor to receive such mission, while Mammoth was confused and Gizmo was suspicious. For the smallest villain in the room, it sounded too good to be true, however he wasn't crazy enough to say his thoughts out lout. At least not to someone as dangerous as Madame Rouge.

"What kind of mission do you want us to do?" asked Gizmo trying his best to play the innocent role.

"Well, I need you all to create a circle around the Jump city. Jinx, Envy told me he has been teaching you alchemy I want him to keep teaching you that while your two friends must draw a circle around the city and with the circle, it must have a pentagon. Do not worry about the Titans. I've contacted every thief, assassin and thug to start confusion in the town. I offered them a lot of money for doing such thing. Mammoth, you'll make the circle outside the city while Gizmo draws the pentagon, you can use one of your lasers to do it, Gizmo. After you all finish, I want you to go to the middle of the circle. I'll give you all a communicator. When I give the signal, Jinx you activate the circle using the alchemy Envy is teaching you. Any questions?"

Jinx slowly raised her hand and asked: "Where you and Envy are going to be and what exactly it'll happen.

Dante did her best to not laugh and calmly told her: "Envy and I will be awaiting for you after you're done outside of the town. You'll give you where exactly through the communicator. As for the result of the mission, let's say that if you do it properly, the Titans will all disappear." _'Alongside with you all'_ she added in her own mind.

End of chapter 19

* * *

[1]Well, that's from the manga. I don't remember if that also applies to the first anime.

Short chapter. I'm really sorry.


	20. Chapter 20

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thanks Truephan for your review

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the first anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

* * *

Dante smiled darkly as she took Envy to a private talk out of the HIVE headquarters. Both made sure they weren't being followed and after arriving into a dark alley Dante begun: "Well, our plans had to have a drastic change, Envy. Those idiots from the Brotherhood of Evil saw through my façade and I was forced to make changes so it can still work. But they won't be able to stop us, I already killed them all."

Envy frowned: "I suspected that something had happened to you. But next time don't leave me in the dark. How am I supposed to follow a plan that I'm not even aware?"

Dante chuckled: "But it all ended well in the end. Now go teach that stupid girl alchemy. She's so clueless. She thinks that I'm a kind of 'hero' in the villain world and she looks up to me! It ended up in our favor, because her unconditional trust over Madame Rouge will make her and all the citizen become a big philosopher's stone!"

Envy smiled at the thought of finally be able to eat more of the red stone so he can become more powerful himself. But then he remembered something: "Do not forget one thing, Dante. Save some of it to open the gate for me! I want to kill Hoenheim!"

Dante replied coldly: "Don not worry about that. I'll help you with your revenge. After all, I'm still your mommy and I want to see you happy. Lets just go back for now. While you train her I'll contact everyone to start the attack at the sunrise. It's amazing how humans mobilez fast when they're promised a good reward."

Envy just scoffed at her commentary and then returned back to the HIVE who was followed by Dante who thought: _'I'm no fool. If I had told him I already have a small philosopher's stone he would probably just ask me to use it now for him.'_

When they returned, Envy told Jinx they had to get ready for the main event and they had to train as much as they could while Mammoth and Gizmo were only told to wait until the right moment.

Meanwhile, Robin had told his fellow Titans and his new allies to rest, however everyone was too nervous to be able to do such a thing.

Beast Boy was playing videogame trying to take his mind out of the incoming battle. Cyborg was doing a complete check-up on his body to make sure he had plenty of energy. Robin was on his room trying to figure it out what to do. Edward, Hoenheim and Izumi were in the living room. Izumi couldn't help but to smile seeing that her former pupil was fine and she also felt somewhat much healthier after Hoenheim little stunt.

Starfire watched her friend focus with full attention. She always admired Raven for her strength. But the alien also wished that her friend would open herself more often. It's not healthy to bottle up emotions. Starfire also knew about her condition. She still remembered when they switched bodies months ago and she also remembered how Raven's emotions influenced her powers.

Starfire tried to call Raven's attention while they were walking to the cloaked Titan's room by touching her on her shoulder, but Raven didn't feel her touch. Starfire started to get worried and thought that her friend was ignoring her, which mad her sad.

Raven could feel the sudden sadness coming from Starfire and asked her what was wrong. Starfire asked her friend if she was mad at her or something because she didn't move when she touched her.

Raven quickly told her that she wasn't mad or anything. She also explained that she lost her tactile sense because of a gate and in exchange she gained a new power. Star didn't like it. She doesn't like when her friends get hurt. She asked her friend if there was a way to recover it back, but Raven merely told her she didn't know the answer for that.

When they got to Raven's bedroom and told Starfire that she could sit on her bed because it could take some time until she could track Envy down. It was then when she started meditating.

Raven was floating on the air with her legs crossed in a meditation stance and with her eyes closed focusing on finding Envy. She was by now quite familiar with the presence of homunculus however it took a few hours to locate him, because of the size of their city. She opened her eyes and went back to stand up on the floor of her room.

"Have you found him, friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Yes, let's call the others." Star nodded and followed her.

When they all assembled at the living room. Raven said to the others: "I've got Envy locked down. He's moving right now and he's outside the city! But, it seems he has someone with them. I can't tell who it is, though" Replied the cloaked Titan.

It was near sunrise in Jump City when suddenly, all alarms in the tower started to go crazy. Everyone was startled by them. Then Robin rushed to the nearest communication room, he discovered something that made his blood run cold. It was happening a mass wave of crimes in Jump city.

He started to receive many reports of people breaking into closed stores and houses. The few people that were on the street were being robbed and he even received the news that some citizen were being murdered.

"What's going on in the city?" asked BB confused.

"It seems that there's a mass of crimes happening! It can't be just a coincidence that Envy is outside the down while this all happens!" exclaimed Robin.

"What are we going to do?" asked Izumi a little confused. Neither she nor Hoenheim and Edward had seem such advanced technology before. They could only make the connection that those equipments alerted them when someone was committing a crime inside of Jump city.

Robin also received another message that Gizmo and Mammoth were spotted. Gizmo was destroying the streets of the city with a laser while mammoth was just using his hands and strength to make some kind of drawing outside of town and it seemed he was circling it.

"That's it! They're doing an alchemic array! Envy must have told them how to do it! But it doesn't make sense, because homunculus can't do alchemy!" shouted Edward angrily.

It was then when it hit Raven. Gizmo and Mammoth were on the open while Jinx was nowhere to be seen and she knew that those three were a team and she was also familiar with the pink haired teen powers. She quickly explained to the others that she thinks that Jinx might be the one who'll use alchemy, but she didn't know what they were planning.

Edward told them that most likely they were going to attempt to create a stone called philosopher's stone. Which's a stone the highly increases the power of the alchemists and can be used as a toll for the gate. He also explained to them that in order to create it, it's necessary the sacrifice of human beings.

The titans gasped and Robin decided to split them in different groups in order to stop with the madness that was destroying their city. Robin decided that Starfire should go stop Mammoth, Beast Boy and Robin were going to arrest as many criminals as possible so the number of victims as much as possible, Cyborg should go stop Gizmo and Raven would guide Izumi, Edward and Hoenheim to where Envy was so they could defeat them.

However Hoenheim gave the following suggestion: "I think Izumi should also try stop the criminals. I'm really sorry for that, but you aren't in your full health Izumi. I know I helped you to regain some of it, but you wouldn't be able to keep a long fight with someone like Envy. So it would be easier for you to help those boys to reduce the number of casuallities in the city. Edward, I and Raven are more than capable to defeat Envy."

Izumi was about to protest when Robin agreed with the man's suggestion, but he had to admit he didn't like much being called boy. Izumi growled and told them: "If you're going to cut me out of it, at least make sure that bastard suffers!" Hoenheim smiled and nodded.

"Ok! Titans, Let's go!" Exclaimed Robin right before they stormed to leave to the city.

Cyborg drove Izumi and BB in his car while Robin took his motorcycle. It didn't took long for Robin, Cyborg, BB and Izumi to arrive in the city. Cyborg quickly got separate of the group in order to find Gizmo, while the other three went to arrest as many bad guys as possible.

They separated to cover a larger area. Izumi went to the south of the town when she spotted a gang of about twenty men assaulting some stores. She yelled at them to stop, but she knew they wouldn't. In fact she had other plans. The men laughed at her and when they all grouped to attack her she clapped her hands and touched on the ground making a jail, trapping all the bad guys and she even made the walls to get tighter, so they couldn't move much and she kept repeating that to every person she found committing a crime.

Robin went to the north area. He found some people trying to steal from an old couple and he quickly used his disks to disarm the criminals with an astonishing accuracy, then he got out of his vehicle to use his staff knock out them. After doing so, he picked a rope and tied them up. He loaded his vehicle with plenty ropes and other weapons. He tied them on a lamppost nearby and climbed on his motorbike and moved to the next place. He didn't even had time to receive the thanks from the couple.

Beast boy patrolled the west side of the city as a hawk and when he spotted a man about to shot a woman who was taking her son to the daycare and quickly dove taking the form of a huge gorilla knocking him down. Then he turned into his human self and told the woman to go hide in a safe place. Luckily for BB, there was a police car approaching and he could hand the bad guy to the authorities before moving to try find another criminals.

Starfire flew to outside of the city and tried to find Mammoth. It wasn't hard to find him, because she easily saw him drawing the circle, which was halfway done. She dove towards him and threw some starbolts against him. The huge villain was taken by surprise and was hit by her blasts.

He growled and picked a big rock nearby and threw against her. She shot more starbolts to destroy the rock. Mammoth got ready to engage a closed ranged combat, but Starfire kept flying around him shooting non-stop.

Mammoth tried to throw more rocks at her, but she easily destroyed them all. Then the big teenager stormed to try hit Starfire who was very near the floor. When he got close enough, the Tamaran princess swiftly leaped over Mammoth and before he could react she charged both her hands with her energy and with both of her hands she hit him at the back of his head knocking him out.

She smiled and picked him up to take him to a prison, so she could help her friends to defeat the other villains.

Meanwhile, Cyborg drove all around the city trying to track Gizmo and he managed to find him at the east side of the city. He drove towards him and soon he saw the diminutive teenager flying with a jet backpack while used a laser to carve a line on the ground.

"Hey! Have anyone ever said to you, you really are an annoying little fly." Shouted Cyborg getting out of the car in order to make Gizmo stop.

"What did you call me?" Shouted Gizmo as he aimed his laser at Cyborg, but he was faster and shot first with his arm cannon, destroying Gizmo's weapon.

"Too slow!" said Cy with a grin. Gizmo got frightened and quickly picked his communicator and yelled for help as he tried to escape, but Cyborg managed to shot his backpack, making him fall on the ground.

Outside of the city:

"Hey! Can't you help us out here? The titans are going to defeat us!" said Gizmo in the communicator before Dante could hear him screaming and when she tried to talk to the HIVE member, he didn't answer.

"Dammit! Don't these people know to do a decent job? Why is this dammed city so big anyway? If it were smaller I could simply make the alchemic array using my own alchemy!" Growled Dante.

"What did you expect? I knew right from the bat they were a bunch of useless roaches…" said Envy coldly."

"Come with me, Envy. If we want something well done, we must do it ourselves! You take care of finishing the circle. At least the pentagon is almost ready!" snarled the woman. She knew she couldn't just back out now that she was so close to her plans.

Meanwhile, Jinx was at a warehouse when she also picked up Gizmo's help in her communicator. She knew something went terrible wrong with the plan and she stormed out of her hiding place in order to prove to her idol of what she was capable of.

As she ran she ended up bumping with Raven, Edward and Hoenheim. She cursed her luck and she threw some of bad luck magic to try hit them, but they dodged her attempts to hit them.

Raven had little patience so she concealed Jinx within a force field and slam the teen against a building and then used her magic on a lamppost and tied her up with it. She made sure to make it tight and uncomfortable so she couldn't use her magic anymore.

Suddenly Raven noticed that Envy was getting nearer and nearer. Raven warned the two males who got ready for the incoming battle.

It didn't take long for Envy to show up with Dante. The homunculus was quite surprised to see the cloaked Titan, but his blood boiled as he saw Edward and Hoenheim.

"You were supposed to be dead! I stabbed your heart!" yelled Envy yelled pointing to Edward. Dante was also surprised, no shocked would better describe what she felt. Even Raven was surprised hearing that the blond teen was stabbed in the heart and survived!

"My brother used the philosopher's stone to regenerate my heart before I died. Now you'll pay for everything you've done, Envy!" shouted Edward. Hoenheim such frowned. He knew that his battle with Envy would be violent and he didn't want to involve his son in it.

"Forgive me, Madame Rouge. I...failed you..." Said Jinx in defeat. She couldn't feel more humiliated at that moment.

Dante snapped out of her deep thoughts as she heard the girl whimpering. She couldn't help but to laugh and decided to get rid of her façade. "It didn't surprise me that much that you failed miserably. When I took over, this body I absorbed all the memories and according to them, Madame Rouge hated you. Don't about wanting to please her anymore, child, for two reasons: first, she's dead, and second you'll soon die anyway."

"W-what?" said Jinx, Raven, Edward and Hoenheim at the same time and Envy only smirked.

"Don't you recognize me, dear? It's me, your wife, Dante! Now you'll finally pay for abandoning me! But I guess it would be unfair to our son if I took from him the pleasure of his revenge against you." Said Dante with a dark smile.

"Son, you and Raven take care of her. I'll fight Envy myself." Said the man as he started to run as fast as he could. He wanted to get out of the town so no one would get hurt during their fight. Envy snarled for him to stop and fight, but the man ignored because he knew that Envy would follow him.

Edward tried to stop his father as well but Dante enlarged her hand and formed a wall preventing him from following his father. He turned to see Dante who only said: "I must give you my congratulations for coming this far" Said Dante in a mocking tone.

"Well, thanks very much, miss root-of-all-evil"[1] replied Edward angrily.

Raven warned her companion about Madame Rouge's abilities and Edward also told her that she could also perform alchemy. Dante could only smile at that scene. For the older woman, those two teenagers were as good as dead and she felt invincible with that body.

She decided to show them what she was capable of and quickly enlarged a fist and punched Edward, who was saved by Raven who created a shield in front of him. She got mad that she didn't connect her first attack, but it wasn't a problem to her. She jumped on the air and tried to attack from above, again with stretched arms, but both teens managed to dodge.

Edward rolled on the floor and Raven flew on the sky. The blond teen clapped his hands and touched the floor making blue sparkles coming from it as a huge spear emerged from the ground.

Edward launched several attacks with his weapon but she dodged them all. He threw the spear aiming for her chest, however she easily bent to her left side. Edward growled and was about to create another spear when Raven warned him that physical attack don't work against her and that fire is her only weakness.

Edward cursed himself for not being able to perform flame alchemy like Colonel Roy Mustang who lived his world. "All we can do is try to make her get near of fire as quickly as possible." Said Raven as she tried to scan the area for something that could be useful for them, without success.

"As if I would allow you do such a thing!" Hissed Dante as she turned her leg into a whip and used it to kick Edward, before Raven could react the older woman grabbed the titan with her enlarged hand and squeezed her making her yell in pain.

Jinx witnessed the whole battle and couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of being manipulated. She was tired of being lied to. She focused all her power and she managed to use her power on the ground just enough for a pipe come out of the floor right behind Dante.

"Is that a...gas pipe?" muttered Raven.

Dante was pissed off at the tied teen and got distracted long enough for Raven to get rid of her grip. Raven yelled to Edward, who just got up feeling like he broke a rib, to get out of there and when he saw the pipe with gas coming out, he didn't even think twice before running.

Raven chanted once again blew up the pipe right behind Dante making her scream in pain. The explosion also made a certain red stone she was keeping in a hidden pocked in her cloth to fly away.

The explosion was too much fire for Dante to bear. She tried to move her hands to use alchemy to heal herself, but they were almost melt and she didn't have strength to do so even if they weren't.

Edward was amazed that she was still alive. Raven explained to him that she would only die if she kept direct contact with fire for too much time. Fortunately the flames were near enough of her to keep her weak.

Raven used her communicator to call for the other titans and quickly explained that Hoenheim went after Envy and that they got Madame Rouge/Dante and Jinx and gave them the location where to find them. She also told them that she and Edward were going to try find Envy and Hoenheim.

Edward told her that he was going to find his father and before she could say something, the titan suddenly noticed a small red stone shining on the floor and picked it up. She had never seen such a stone before, but she felt like it contained several lives. She was about to ask Edward what that was but he was way ahead going to where his father went.

"Come on! Let's go!" Yelled Edward to Raven. The Titan looked back and saw Jinx sobbing, but she, unfortunately, she had a bigger problem to handle. She flew off following Edward.

The blond man, after arriving in a desert area, outside of the city. Hoenheim stopped and say his former-son approaching him. The man knew that this would probably be his last battle and he was ready for it. He had lived for 400 years bearing the sin of creating that monster and he felt it was his obligation to finally put an end in that matter.

Hoenheim stared at Envy and simply said: "I'll put an end in your suffering, son…". Envy charged at his father outraged by his mere presence in front of him. Envy wanted to rip his heart out while it still beat.

Envy charged against Hoenheim, however the man clapped his hands and used the water on the air to pierce Envy. The homunculus' anger only rose with his father's attack and he transformed again in his usual dragon-snake form.

Hoenheim sighed as he got ready for the battle. He clapped his hands again and created ice spears using the air's humidity. The sin didn't even bothered dodging. The spears weren't strong enough to pierce through the dragon's hard scales.

"**I'll kill you!"** Roared Envy as he tried to bite Hoenheim who managed to dodge the first assault. The sin looked furiously at his father and used his tail to hit the man. Hoenheim saw the incoming danger and quickly clapped his hands and touched the floor making a huge wall of rock appear to block the attack.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough and Envy's tail shattered the rock in many pieces sending them flying towards the man. One of the rocks managed to hit the man on his belly with full force.

The sin wasted no time and quickly moved his head to put the man in his mouth. Envy couldn't help but to laugh. Before Hoenhem could react, Envy closed shut his jaws and savored the taste of his revenge.

Meanwhile, after defeating Dante, Edward and Raven rushed towards the place where his father was fighting. Edward had arrived at the exact time Envy finished his father.

"**NO!**" Shouted Edward. The teenage boy saw red as he clapped his hands just before touching the ground making many spikes rise from the ground stabbing Envy who groaned at first, but then burst into laugh.

"**FINALLY I DID IT! I FINALLY KILLED HIM! HAHAHAHAHAHA****!"** yelled Envy completely forgetting the pain.

"You sick bastard!" shouted Raven furious at the sin before chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Raven enveloped Envy with her magic and pressed the homunculus harder against the spikes created by Edward. However, soon managed to break free laughing hard as he stormed toward both teens at a high speed.

Raven flew high while Edward jumped to left to avoid the incoming attack. They could see a few sparkles covering Envy's wounds closing them. The giant dragon decided to aim only at Edward, after all he wanted to make sure he killed his half brother that time.

Envy leaped again towards the blond teen in order to swallow him whole. Raven gasped and made a leash around Envy's neck and tried to hold him back. Envy was furious at her attempt to stop him.

Envy turned to Raven and when he tried to bite her, Edward ran towards and, clapped his hands and touched the sin. Blue spark spread all through its body. Edward had used an alchemy that he didn't like one bit using: human destruction. Alchemy has 3 steps: comprehension, deconstruction and reconstruction. To used this kind of alchemy he had to know what was Envy made of. He had to guess that Envy, deep down, was still made as the same thing has human beings, after all, just because he changed his shape, it didn't mean he couldn't change what he was made of. So the blond teen used alchemy on Envy and merely stopped at the deconstruction part of the process.

The homunculus roared in pain and fell hard on the floor. When the sparks appeared again to regenerate the sin. Raven quickly enveloped the sin with her magic and lifted him and slammed him on the ground several times. She gathered all her strength and lifted him high and ordered Edward to create more spikes, which he did immediately.

Raven used her power to throw Envy against the spikes. Making the homunculus shine due all the sparks desperately trying to heal his body. The cloaked titan flew near Edward and decided to stay there in case she needed to take him out of the way for the homunculus next attack.

"I…won't lose…" Envy said turning back into his usual spike haired self as he got out of the small earth-made spiked field. "I…won't…die…" Envy said morphing into Edward. "I'll…kill…you…all…" he said turning into Hoenheim. All that time his body was covered by dim red sparks.

Raven and Edward were still on their guard as they saw Envy slowly approaching them. They couldn't afford dropping their guard by that point. The sin coughed as he stretched his hand towards Edward and Raven also morphing into a young man, of 18 years old with blond hair that reached his shoulders.

Both teens didn't know who he took the form of. That was Envy's true form. The form he had before he died. The sin usually said that he didn't remember how he were, but he was lying. In fact, he always wanted to deny he was once human. He wanted to embrace the illusion that his true self was a snake ready to bite anyone who dared cross its path.

When he first turned into homunculus he wanted his father's support. But when Hoenheim discovered what his son had become, he left Dante and Envy. He couldn't help but to feel envious of his two half brothers for receiving his father's love.

Soon, Envy started to turn into ashes which were dispersed by the wind.

End of chapter 20

* * *

[1]Yeah, that line was from the game persona 4. I just thought it fitted in that scene so well.

Man, this was a long chapter! Next one is the epilogue. Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Author notes:

1)I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist neither Teen Titans.

2) Sorry for my Grammar mistakes. English is my second Language.

3) Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!

4) The universe of FMA is the one from the first anime, but it might contain some aspects of the manga.

* * *

The Robin, Beast Boy and Izumi managed to arrest all the criminals who were spreading chaos in Jump City. They also received some help from Starfire and Cyborg after they defeated Gizmo and Mammoth.

Everyone had agreed that Dante would be better of if she stayed in the Titans' world. After all they had the technology to keep her locked down for good. It was ordered the construction of a special heated chamber where she was to be kept there, where she would be too weak to move and her hands were concealed by a metallic compartment, also heated, apart from each other in order to make it impossible for her to use alchemy to escape.

Gizmo and Mammoth were sent to jail. Jinx was sent there too, however the Titans had to consider that she actually helped them when they fought against Dante. They made her the offer that if she were interesting in doing good things instead of bad ones, she could join them in the future. Jinx seriously considered that as she was sent to jail.

The other titans and Izumi, were told by Raven what happened to Envy and Hoenheim. They got sad by the news of Hoenheim's death. She also told them that Edward wanted some time alone.

The Titans respected that and left the teen be. Izumi on the other hand tried to give some comfort to her former pupil.

Raven entered in the living room and saw Edward with Izumi sitting on the couch. He was just staring at the ceiling with a troubled look on the face and Izumi watched him with concern.

"Are you okay?" asked Raven as she approached from behind. Edward just turned and glared at her. "Sorry. Standard question." She quickly apologized.

Edward sighed. "Thanks for your concern. But it's not like I've seen him as a father, you know." After making a short pause the blond teen continued. "He left my mom, my little brother and me when we were pretty young. I know now that he left us in order to protect us against Dante, but I didn't know it back than. I spent most of my life hating him for leaving us. The main problem is that we've just re-started our relationship from zero. Now, I'll never know exactly how is it to have a father…"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Raven was raised in Azarath without a father too, yet her situation was different, because her father's desire was simply rule and/or destroy every living being.

Feeling the desire to quickly change the subject, Raven picked the stone she had found in the battle against Dante and showed it to Edward. The male teen gasped when he saw the stone, instantly recognizing it.

"Where did you get it?" he quickly asked taking it from her hand. Izumi also got surprised to see the stone.

"I've found it on the street near the place where we fought Dante. Maybe it was hers."

Edward looked at the stone carefully and started to wonder if he could use it to recover his missing limbs, but he suddenly felt the urge to ask Raven something: "You traveled quite a lot using the gate. What did it take from you?"

Raven looked at the boy warily and decided it was the best to just tell him how it took from her tactile sense in exchange for alchemic power. Edward looked from her back to the stone and sighed. He got up from the couch and clapped his hands. Raven and Izumi were caught in surprise when 6 alchemic circles concealed them as if they were inside of a dice. After a flash of red light, the three of them stood in front of the gate.

"**Long time no see. Did you came back for your limbs, Edward?"** asked a deep voice behind both teens who turned to see a faceless humanoid being. It was completely white-blank and was sitting down on the white ground. They could only tell him apart from the scenery was because it was enveloped by a dim black aura.

"No. Can I ask you something? Is this stone strong enough for us to recover what was lost here?" asked Edward.

"Do you know that thing, Edward?" asked Izumi shocked by seeing how coolly Edward acted in front of that being, while Raven was amazed by feeling the amount of power that the being had.

"Its name is The Truth. You can think of it as a personification of the gate." Explained Edward.

"**Well, it's enough for two of you."** It said with a creepy smile appearing from nowhere on its face.

"Then, take this stone and give back sensei's organs and Raven's tactile sense back". Said Edward calmly as he threw the stone to the being who easily caught it in the mid-air.

"**So be it, then.**" It said. Before Raven and Izumi could protest, a flash of light sent the three of them to the tower.

When they got back, raven could feel again and Izumi no more felt any pain on her belly. When they turned, they could see that Edward was smiling at them and before they could say something he answered: "Look, I know I could have used the stone for recovering my missing arm and leg. However, I can have a perfectly normal life without them. I gave back your touch, Raven, and your missing organs, sensei. Now you can try…having another child, if you still want...at least you won't be sick anymore."

Izumi cried and then gave the boy a hug and called him a fool for throwing away his chance of recovering his limbs. She also thanked him for what he had done to her.

Raven couldn't help but to smile at that scene. Soon the other titans arrived in the room and saw Izumi hugging Edward.

"Did we miss something?" asked BB a bit confused. But no one answered that.

After breaking the hug, Izumi said that it was time for them to go back. BB and Starfire were the most sad with the news. Beast Boy was said because he didn't get the chance to teach Edward how to play videogames. The green Titan had hopes in being able to defeat someone in some games he could never win against Cyborg or Robin. And Starfire was sad because she thought she would never see her new friends again.

"But, you can always come to visit, right?" asked Raven.

Izumi nodded and answered: "Yes, we can. We can activate the portal from our side and come back here for a visit."

"How about that third portal from that world you were, Edward? Don't you think that someone can use it and end up traveling here or to your world?" asked raven.

"We don't have to worry about the third portal where me and…dad were. Alchemy cannot be used in that world. So, no one there can activate it." Explained Edward.

"Hey, after you finish all your business there, you're free to come back here. You're an honorary Teen Titan member." Said robin with a smile.

"You're more then welcome to come back here." Said Starfire

"Thanks a lot. But you can also visit us. Raven knows how to use alchemy too now, you know. By the way, Cyborg, if you ever come to my town, avoid by any means a girl named Winry. She would stalk you and annoy you to death to know about your technology." Said Edward with a small chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind." Replied Cyborg.

"Dude, I'll teach you a lot about the good stuff of our world when you come back." Said BB excited.

"Thanks a lot you guys." Said Edward to the Titans as he and Izumi went towards the portal activating it and went back home.

End of story

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this ending. Thanks for reading.


End file.
